


Lessons In Youth

by maraudersgirl47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because I can, Comfort, De-Aged Castiel, Eventual mature scenes, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, No underage, Possessive Dean, Romance, Season 6ish, Some angst, and Gabriel's alive, but Sam has his soul, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersgirl47/pseuds/maraudersgirl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel: All powerful Angel of the Lord. Soldier of Heaven. Warrior for Free Will... Itty bitty little body.<br/>Those friggin' Witches are at it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunt Gone Wrong

Dean had always hated witches. They were violent, self obsessed and generally had the habit of causing quite the mess. That’s not even to mention the amount of animal excrement one had to put up with when dealing with this sort of situation. Those particulars were just some of the highlighted reasons Dean had for not wanting to take this case.  
Sammy had found the evidence of this particular coven two days ago, just after the two of them finished up with a run of the mill salt and burn over in Delaware. The two brothers now found themselves surrounded by books and case files in a musty motel room just outside Jackson, Illinois. They, well Sam, were attempting to gather as much information on their three prime suspects as possible.

“So get this, all three of these woman have filed for divorce within the last eight months. Do you think they formed some kind of hate club? Dean?” Sam turned around from his laptop to see his ‘big’ brother precariously stacking a bunch of books one on top of the other on the table in front of him. His tongue sticking out between his teeth and a look of utter concentration plastered across his face.

“Dean!” The pile toppled over loudly as Dean startled at his brothers voice. A couple of the heavier volumes landed on the floor with an excessive thud.

“What?” Dean glanced towards Sam and away from the mess he was gradually creating.

“Dude, you haven’t listened to a word I’ve said.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I get the point Sammy. Witches. Bad. Let’s just go gank the bitches instead of being holed up here for another twenty four hours.”

“We can’t go charging in without a game plan Dean.” Sam said stubbornly.

“I have a plan. It’s called gank the witches before they know we’re coming.”

Sam turned back to his computer with a resolute sigh. “Fine go back to building your book tower if you’re not going to help. Or hell, even go out and drink. There should be at least one bar still open. Save me from looking at your moping ass.”

Dean strongly repressed the urge to stick his tongue out at his younger brother. He wasn’t mopping damn it. He was just bored of this stupid case he didn’t want to take in the first place. He had been against taking the job before he’d even considered how much research Sammy’d want to do before they actually _did_ _anything_.

Dean wasn’t sure when exactly he’d fallen asleep, it must have been sometime between book tower attempt number three and four, but he was figuring it was at least a couple of hours ago if the crick in his neck was anything to go by. He was drowsy enough to contemplate staying in his current position, head cushioned comfortably on his folded arms on top of the table, before he heard the voices that clearly woke him in the first place.

“Don’t tell me you dragged Cas into your boring research scheme Sammy?” Dean dragged his head up, wincing at the pain that shot through his neck, to see Cas studying Sam’s notes with a serious (well, more serious than normal) dip to his brow.

“Oh please don’t let us interrupt your precious sleep Dean,” Sam bit at him “and it’s not scheming. It’s necessary precaution. We’ve been burned before.”

“Sam is correct Dean,” Cas added, as Dean rolled his eyes. “These women seem to have a very clear idea of what they are working with. Sam was right to call me. You may need my help.”

“You called him? Since when is the two of us not enough to take down a couple of measly witches?”

“Since I found images of satanic scripture that hasn’t been seen in over a hundred years when looking through the crime scene pictures.” Sam flipped his laptop around so Dean could see the screen.

“When’d you find those?”

“While you were sleeping!”

Dean thudded back into his chair with a huff, folding his arms across his chest and giving the strong impression of a petulant child.  
Sam and Cas went back to looking at the images Sam had pulled up and they both pointedly ignored Dean’s mumbled comment of ‘nerds’.

After waiting a few minutes of head strong silence Dean checked his watch. Six thirty a.m. He’d slept longer than he thought. There’d have to be at least one diner open at this hour not too far away from the motel.  
Dean stretched his arms up above his head waiting for the relieving crack from his bones before grabbing the impala keys off the table.

“I’ll go get us some grub.” Dean stated to the room at large. “Want anythin’ in particular?”

“Na, whatever’s fine.” Sam waved Dean off impatiently as Cas continued to show him how to decipher one of the more complicated markings caught on camera. Dean tried to ignore the slight pang of guilt he felt that he wasn’t helping. Or was it disappointment that Cas wasn’t teaching _him_ how to decipher ancient satanic scripture? No it wasn’t that. Whatever. Nerds.

-

It was easy enough to find a decent looking joint to grab some food. Dean ordered himself a large ‘workers breakfast’ off the Tuesday’s Specials board and got Sammy the most appetizing looking thing on the health menu. To be perfectly honest, it still didn’t look remotely appealing. On his way out, hands full of food, he saw an abandoned local newspaper laying atop one of the tables. The front page caught his eye, the headline reading ‘Forth Fraud Criminal Found’. Tucking a bag of food under his arm Dean snagged the discarded paper up as well and continued with more haste out to his baby waiting for him in the parking lot.

-

“Seen today’s local news Sammy,” Dean said as he reentered the motel room, arms laden with breakfast. “Forth Fraud Criminal Found, Larry Braddock has been the forth local citizen arrested for excessive fraud,” Dean continued to read as he dumped the food on the table. “The seemingly outstanding citizen, who’s denying all charges, was arrested late Sunday evening and taken away by police after it was discovered that he was laundering money.’ It goes on about the same as the others; missing memories, immediate actions, not a lot of questions asked. It sounds like the same work don’t you think?”

“The mind manipulation and circumstances fit for sure.” Sam said as he rummaged through the bags looking for his allocated food. “But the pattern not so much. All the targets before were ex-husbands.”

“Well maybe they’re branching out. They’ve got the taste for it now. Why stop at husbands why not burn anyone who’s ever hurt them.”

Sam made an affirmative sound around his mouthful.

“What ya think Cas? These are gals?” Dean turned towards the angel, handing over the paper.

“I think it is unwise for you to consume so much cholesterol this hour of the morning Dean.” Cas said with a pinched look to his face as he watched Dean take another overly large bite of his morning burger.

Sam snorted into his juice as Dean shot a death glare in Cas’ direction. “What would you know Mr. I don’t require sustenance. This meal happens to be delicious.” Dean picked up an extra big bit of bacon and shoved it into his mouth for emphasis as he continued, “Now what about the witches?”

“The sooner we act the better. None of them can continue as they are.” Cas said gravely, eyes scanning quickly through the article.

“I’ll agree with you there buddy. So no more research?”

“No more research.” Cas agreed. “I shall meet the two of you near the suspected residence in an hour. Sam knows the plan.” With that there was a flutter of wings and an empty space where Cas had been standing.

Dean looked back over to Sam who was still chuckling. “Shut up. So what’s this plan?”

“You’ll like it, it might involve ganking. If they don’t take their chance at survival.”

Dean nodded. “Good,” He stood up pushing the rest of his meal away from him, “I’m gonna shower.”

“What about the rest of your delicious meal?” Sam smirked.

“It’s not that great. Just said it to shut Cas up. The two of you have to stop hangin’ out so much. Your snark is rubbing off on him.”

Sam pulled a face, “You're just jealous all his attention isn’t on you.”

“Shove off bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean pushed the bathroom door closed behind him, slamming it just a tad harder than he meant to.

-

Cas appeared in the back seat of the impala (which was parked inconspicuously three houses up from where they expected the three witches were practicing) exactly sixty minutes later. The neighborhood they were in was the exact picture of modern day living. Tightly compacted houses one after the other, neatly manicured lawns and gardens, no cars in the driveways, no children in the street. The street was a family street for sure; it was just that everyone was either at work or in some form of child supervision. There were only three cars visible and they were easily identifiable as the ones owned by Maggie Bright, Silvia Thompson and Jayde Horn; aka Jackson’s latest wannabe wiccans.

Dean had to admit that Sam and Cas’ ‘plan’ didn’t exactly scream foolproof. It sounded pretty much like Deans plan, the one where you storm the coop and attack quickly. The main difference; their plan seemed to include more talking.

It was agreed that Cas would enter through the back of the house and the two boys would head straight through the front. They wanted to corner these women quickly and efficiently.  
Sam and Dean paused only briefly at the front door, exchanged a nod, and prepared to break the wood down. Dean doing all he could to ignore the daunting feeling in his stomach that this wasn’t such a good idea.

They made it inside the front hallway and halfway through to the living area before the occupants of the house new that something was wrong. The confusion soon digressed into violence.

Dean was the first to go flying. He didn’t have time to react before he was hurtling backwards by an invisible force that slammed him into a wall, raining plaster down on him.  
Sam reacted on instinct firing a shot at the first thing that moved. The sound of the gunshot was soon followed by a yelp of pain.

Dean scrambled to his feet and reached for his fallen gun as two of the witches advanced on him, hands raised and nonsensical words falling from their mouths. Dean glanced at his brother who had his own problems as two more were raising their hands against him.  
Wait! That wasn’t right there was only meant to be three of them! It was supposed to be three on three dammit!

Dean rolled out of the way as one of the two gaining on him threw a handful of black powder towards him. The substance made a near miss to his shoulder, the staircase that exploded behind him didn’t sound so lucky. Dean fired shots at the two of them but didn’t stick around to see if his aim was accurate enough. He had to help Sam. And where the hell was Cas!

Before Dean could get to his brother he was thrown headfirst into the ground and heard, more than saw, Sam being slammed and held against one of the walls. Rolling onto his back Dean managed to get another shot off, this time it was followed by a scream of rage that sent chills down Dean’s spine.

A fist connected with his face before he could prevent it, and the weight of a man landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Their unaccounted for witch seemed to now be a highly pissed off male.  
Dean could hear one of the woman start to chant behind him, his foggy mind vaguely registered the sounds as Latin, the words falling from a panic stricken voice.

Before he could once again attempt to topple the man on top of him off onto the floor, a shriek voice broke through the commotion. “Stop! We have to go! They killed her! Come on! I took care of one of them, now come on!” A forth woman had appeared from the kitchen. So that made five. Great counting there Sammy.

Suddenly, as soon as it had begun, it was over. There was silence. The weight atop of Dean vanished. Sam crashed to his knees from the wall. The room was empty except for the two of them.

“You okay Sammy?!” Dean’s breath was ragged, his voice harsh.

“Yeah, m’k. You?”

“Yeah.”

“Your last shot hit one of the women, Silvia, looked like it was enough to do more than just damage. That’s why they took off.”

It was then that the last woman’s words hit Dean. _‘I took care of one of them.’_

“Cas...”  Dean barely breathed his name before he was on his feet barreling into the kitchen, “Cas! Castiel!” Dean tore straight towards the back door, Sam close behind him, both shouting a constant stream of Cas’ name. Panic took Dean over. What had she done to Cas? How could she harm Cas? God dammit where was he?!

Just inside the back entrance was where they saw it. The pile of empty clothes. The pile of empty _Cas_ clothes. Dean felt something between a yell of anger and a scream of anguish leave his mouth without his permission. He could hardly process Sam’s mantra of ‘He’ll be fine. He’s gotta be somewhere. He’s an angel. Can’t kill an angel with witchcraft,’ in the background.

It wasn’t until Sam grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and spun him towards the bundle of clothes that Dean noticed Sam had stopped rambling and was trying to gain his attention.  
The bundle seemed to be squirming.  
Sooner than either Dean or Sam could make a decision to get closer or further away from it a soft looking tuft of messy black hair appeared from underneath the tan trench coat.

Both brothers were frozen as a child’s face turned towards them, a pair of eyes blinking owlishly up at them. A pair of hauntingly bright blue eyes.

“Son of a bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! This was my first Supernatural fic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> 


	2. Friggin' Witches

It took a long time for Dean to regain the use of his mind. It took an even longer time for either Dean _or_ Sam to approach the poor lost looking kid sitting on the ground swimming in a pool of oversized clothing. A kid who was so plainly Castiel miniaturized it was unnerving.

In the hour that it took the unlikely trio to make it back to the motel they had confirmed three things.  
One: Castiel could understand what they were saying.  
Two:  Castiel could now very easily fall asleep.  
And Three: Castiel would not allow anyone to touch him, unless that person was Dean.

The rest they were still trying to figure out. Cas was clearly in a body about the age of a four or five year old. Cas seemed to know who they both were, although favored Dean majorly (Sam reasoned that was relatively normal Cas behavior anyway) but they couldn’t work out the extent of his memories, whether he had them in his entirety or just got snippets. And although Cas was certainly mature enough to understand what they were saying to him and he could communicate back, it apparently didn’t mean he was inclined to.

Once they entered the motel room Dean carefully placed a snoozing Cas out of his arms and into the centre of his bed still wrapped tightly in the oversized coat. Cas snuffled in his sleep when Dean released him, Dean was worried he’d wake up, but Cas then snuggled deeper into the coat and shirt he was still wearing and slept on.

Dean turned to look at his brother. “What do we do?” He kept his voice low.

“Not a clue man. Gotta say miniaturized angel is a new one. I think miniaturized anything would be a new one.”  Sam sat down heavily in one of the chairs near the table. “It’ll help to know more about his condition. Whether he has his memories, his powers even.”

“His condition? He’s not a lab rat Sammy! It’s Cas; we can’t just poke and prod at him. We gotta fix him!”

“Well if you have a better place to start I’m all ears Dean.” Sam snapped, “You never know it might just wear off after another hour or so.”

Dean dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply. “This wasn’t supposed to happen man.”

“Of course it wasn’t. But it did. So as always, we just have to deal.”

Dean picked up the Impala keys from where Sam had dumped them onto the table. “I’ll go get us some food. Maybe some other stuff for him.” Dean tilted his head towards the sleeping bundle.

“No you won’t.” Sam said immediately. Dean opened his mouth to retort but Sam cut him off, “You can’t leave me here with a kid who won’t let me go anywhere near him. What if he needs something? _You_ have to stay.”

Sam was out the door before Dean could even splutter indignantly.

-

Dean dragged a chair over to the side of his bed and spent the next thirty minutes staring pointlessly at the lump curled in the middle of it, his mind a conscious stream of helplessness. At some point Cas’ small head had stuck its way out of the warmth of his coat blanket and it was now resting peacefully on one of Dean’s pillows.  
Dean felt that actually being able to see Cas made it worse. The kid _was_ Castiel there was no denying it. The hair, the eyes, the face. It was Cas all over, even the attitude he’d shown in the car, before he’d promptly drifted off to sleep with his small hands fisted in Dean’s shirt. His clingy arms had tightened around Dean when he’d first picked him up and they simply hadn’t relinquished.

It felt surreal, seeing such a powerful being, one of the most powerful beings Dean had _ever_ met, in the form of a helpless child. Looking so peaceful. At Rest.

How could they have let this happen? They should have had a better plan! They should have been better prepared! None of them, _Cas,_ shouldn’t have been put in harm’s way.  
What if it was hurting him? What if he had all his angelic knowledge and it tried to cram itself into such a tiny mind?  What if they couldn’t fix him? What if they fixed him and he was so mad that he left again? What if it killed him?!

It took Dean a minute or two to realize that the face he was staring at had started staring back.

“Hey buddy,” Dean said softly when his brain finally clued him in on that whole speaking thing.

It took a long time for Cas to respond, Dean started thinking that he wasn’t going to at all before he finally mumbled softly, “Dean?” Cas shifted under the coat and got a hand free extending it out, he seemed to change his mind halfway through, clenched it into a tight fist and left the limb near his face.

Dean wasn’t aware of making the decision but he finished the movement for Cas himself. He carefully climbed onto the bed trying not to jostle the kid too much sat down leaning against the headboard and scooped the bundle that was Cas up against his chest, holding him like he had in the car on the way back to the motel. “I’m here buddy.” He whispered softly into the black mess of hair. He felt Cas shaking slightly as the small arms once again clung onto Dean as if his life depended on it.

Finally, after Cas had stopped shaking and was breathing easily, Dean convinced himself that he had to ask the important stuff.

“Cas, buddy, you still awake?” Dean waited for the nod of a head against his chest before he continued. “So, you know you I am?” Another nod. “And you know who Sammy is?” There was hesitation before the nod this time, but a nod all the same. “What else do you know?”

Dean waited what felt like an eternity for the broken word that completely shattered him. “Everything.”  Castiel shuddered, his tiny voice cracking. “But it’s too hard, none of it makes sense.” So angelic memory shoved into a child’s mind; fantastic. Cas started shaking again, it wasn’t until he heard the sob that Dean realized Cas was crying.

As gently as he could, Dean lifted Cas’ face to be even with his own. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tear tracks that had started to form. Dean’s memory nudged at him as he realized he’d done this before, for Sammy when he was about this age, crying over something Dad had said. Dean leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ forehead before leaning him back down again his chest. “It’s all gonna be alright Cas. We’ll fix this. I promise you.”

Dean suddenly realized how strange this was. He had friggin _Castiel,_ Angel of the Lord, I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition _Castiel_ , completely vulnerable and wrapped up tightly in his arms. Each clinging onto the other as if there was literally no other option. He may have been small, his mind inhibited, but his mind was still _his_ , he was still completely _Cas_. At that thought all Dean could do was hold on just that little bit tighter.

What was stranger; Dean could never imagine letting him go.

-

When Sam got back to the motel room he cracked the door open as quietly as he could. He would be lying if he said the sight of his brother and their now miniature angel curled up on the bed together sleeping soundly shocked him. He knew Dean’s protective big brother traits wouldn’t need much help to transfer over to Cas when he was in such a vulnerable state. If he was being completely honest with himself Sam would have found it stranger if he came back and the two of them were on opposite sides of the room.

Back at the witches house when Cas’ eyes had finally zeroed in on Dean they didn’t waver. Sam could tell it would be hard separating them after that point. Cas felt vulnerable and he saw Dean as his protector. What with their ‘profound bond’ and all it probably didn’t even matter if Cas felt vulnerable. Sam tried not to snort at his own thoughts.

He didn’t fancy waking the sleeping duo. Sam hadn’t seen Dean look that peaceful in his sleep for who knew how many years and he’d never seen Cas, well, sleep. Best to leave them rest for as long as their bodies allowed.

However all of this didn’t stop him from snapping a picture on his phone, you know, just for good measure.

-

What woke Dean wasn’t the mumbled voices coming from the low volume TV. Nor was it the incessant typing coming from his brother’s laptop, although now that he could hear that he didn’t know how he was sleeping through it. What did wake him was the tossing and turning little body beside him that seemed to be doing everything in its power to throw itself off the bed.

Dean was about to exclaim for Cas to cut it the fuck out until he realized the kid was still asleep. And whimpering. So, nightmare then. Dean grasped Cas firmly by his slim little body and held him as still as possible against the bed. Saying soothing things into his ear and attempting to wake him up without terrifying him more.

Cas’ eyes flashed open and the fear in them was obvious. All Cas managed to get out was a broken “Dean,” before he burrowed himself against Dean’s body as firmly as possible and hid his face in Dean’s neck, once again wet sobs tearing through his body.

Dean held on to Cas tightly until the tiny boy managed to get himself under control. Dean continued to whisper words of comfort into his hair until he did. It wasn’t until Dean was sure Cas had calmed down enough to realize he was safe and still in the comfort of Dean’s arms that Dean turned his attention to his brother.

“How’s it going?” Dean nodded towards the laptop that Sam was clearly using to try and find a reversal to whatever spell that had been cast on Cas.

Sam shook his head sadly. Not voicing his disappointing findings out loud, in case it set Cas off again. “I bought you back something from the diner if you’re hungry. In fact doesn’t matter if you’re hungry, you should eat something anyway.” Sam pointed towards the fridge.

Dean nodded. Glancing to the window it was already dark out, so he and Cas must have slept soundly the whole afternoon. Turning to look back down at Cas, Dean was met with wide eyes staring up at him. “You ok Cas?”

Cas nodded his shaggy head slowly, and paused a moment before asking softly, “Food?”

“You hungry buddy?”

“My tummy feels strange. I think it requires sus- sust- sustn,” Cas sighed, “I think it requires food.”

“Alright, we’ll see what Sammy bought for us.”

Dean headed over to the fridge to pull out the burger and fries stashed in there. Sticking it in the microwave he turned back to his brother. “Been meaning to ask Sam, where’d you learn how to count?”

Sam tensed not wanting to get into this now. Yeah they’d messed up how many witches were involved. Sam already felt bad about it. He didn’t need Dean rubbing his nose in it. “I think I’ve identified who the two we weren’t expecting were.” Sam attempted keeping his tone light. “The guy’s name is David Stevenson, he works for the same company that Maggie does. The other one was Rose Horn, Jayde’s younger sister.”

“That’s awesome Sam, and how exactly is that getting us any closer to finding _any_ of them?”

Sam sighed heavily, any notion that his brother would wake up well rested with any positive outlook quickly flew out of his mind. “Look, Dean, I know your upset, but-”

“Upset?” Dean gave a dry laugh, “Upset doesn’t quite cover what I’m feeling Sam. These people are dangerous! They’ve already caused more than enough damage and we let them get away!” Dean’s voice was growing louder the longer he continued. “We should never have gone in the way we did!”

“So you’ve decided to blame me for the whole situation have you Dean?!”

Before Dean managed to snap back a retort there was a resounding crack throughout the motel room and the light bulb in the lamp next to Dean’s bed shattered into smithereens.

Sam and Dean both froze, then simultaneously turned to face Castiel.

The angel had moved away from the coat, his small body now covered in nothing but Jimmy Novak’s white business shirt, and was kneeling in the middle of the bed a look of pure determination on his face as he said in his still shaky voice, his tone stronger than it had yet been, “No fighting.”

Cas continued to hold his head high with resolve even as Sam and Dean looked at him dumbfounded.

It wasn’t the outburst that had them speechless, it wasn’t even the fact that Cas used his powers, which meant that he still _had_ his powers. It was the appearance of two extra appendages that seemed to be sprouting from the angels back that had them transfixed. Behind Cas where before would have been empty space now rose two shiny black wings.

“What’s a ‘matter?” Cas questioned hesitantly when neither brother showed any sign of moving.

“Ah, Cas, buddy,” Dean hedged slowly, “You got wings kid.”

Cas glanced over his shoulder upon Dean’s words, let out a squeak of surprise, and before Dean or Sam could stop him Cas dived off and under the bed out of sight.

-

It took over forty five minutes for Dean to finally convince Cas to resurface. It was the smell of the fries that eventually won out. And the fact that Dean had finally managed to convince Sam to leave the room. ‘Just for a few minutes, Sammy, I promise. Here take the Impala keys go for a drive.’

Now Dean was watching with utter fascination as Cas plowed through the majority of the chips and half of Dean’s burger. Not that Dean minded sharing it with the guy, but he was surprised at how much he could eat.

“You might wanna slow down there kiddo, wouldn’t want to make yourself feel sick.”

“But it is all very delicious Dean.”

Dean refrained from pointing out that it was just that morning that Cas had been telling him off about his eating habits.

Since Cas had come back into sight Dean had found it almost impossible to tear his eyes away from the angel’s wings. They were sleek and shiny and they certainly looked incredibly soft. The only version of Cas’ wings Dean had ever seen had been the shadows Cas had thrown on the walls the first night they’d met. These were so much cooler. Although size relevant, causing Dean to have spent the last ten minutes attempting to imagine full size Cas and these form of wings. Dean didn’t think his imagination did the image justice.

When Sam returned it appeared that Cas had eaten as much as he possibly could and was in the middle of explaining to his brother why he suddenly had wings.

“They’re gonna be a bit hard to explain in public Cas, can’t you tuck them away again?”

“I’m trying Dean,” Cas said, sounding strained, “I do not seem to have control over them.”

Sam saw his brother roll his eyes and figured this conversation had most likely been going in circles for awhile.

“I think it’s time we all went to bed.” Sam said. Both Dean and Cas looked over at him in surprise as if neither had noticed his existence till then.

“But I’m not sleepy.” Cas spoke up immediately. Dean wondered vaguely if that response was something that was just hard wired into all children under the age of ten.

“Maybe Dean should clean you up first then.” Sam let his eyes pointedly travel over the mess Cas had made of his clothes and body while consuming his first meal.

Dean mumbled something that sounded like agreement. He scrounged through his duffle bag looking for an old shirt he could shove Cas in for bed. Suddenly Cas looked very apprehensive, as if he was being led to a dungeon instead of a meekly old motel bathroom.  Dean decided quickly that the easiest way to get Cas clean was to put him in the bathtub.

There was a brief argument about Cas actually getting in the tub which resulted in a staring match that Dean won. Well not so much won, more so he managed to bribe Cas with the prospect of staying up later if he got himself into the water.  
Sitting still in the tub also wasn’t a concept that Cas seemed to grasp. He kept moving from side to side and end to end, shoving his own wings out of the way if they got in his face, more so playing with the bar of soap Dean had handed him than actually cleaning himself with it.

Soon enough Dean and the bathroom floor were almost as wet as Cas himself.

Cas seemed quite content to stay in the water and as hard as it had been to get him into the tub he was surprisingly upset to leave. Dean’s argument finally won out however when the water started turning colder and Cas’ wings began to tremble with chill. Reluctantly, Cas raised his arms above his head allowing Dean to hoist him up and wrap him tightly in one of the big fluffy towels. Being mindful of his new appendages of course.

Dean ensured Cas was perfectly dry before tugging an old AC/DC shirt over his head. Dean had grudgingly made a slit in the back of the shirt for Cas’ wings to sprout through. The shirt still fell down past Cas’ knobbly knees.  
Cas attempted to hide the yawn his young body forced out of him but Dean noticed it anyway.

Chuckling softly Dean tousled Cas’ hair lightly. “Go curl up in bed Cas.”

“You’ll come to?” Cas asked quickly, trying to stifle another yawn.

“Course,” Dean smiled softly. “Just let me clean up in here a bit first.”

Cas nodded, glancing around guiltily at the mess he’d made, before padding his way out of the bathroom.

Dean wiped up as much of the water as he could be bothered, before changing into his sweat pants. When he headed over to the bed it was to find that Cas had already made himself a cocoon of blankets, the trench coat pulled up close to him like a security item. Dean draped the coat over Cas more securely before climbing into bed with as little movement as possible, it already looked like Cas had conked out.

The sound of Cas’ whispered “Dean?” shocked him slightly.

“Cas?” He whispered back, trying not to chuckle at how much he felt like a kid himself. Lying in bed having a whispered conversation with a friend, attempting not to wake their parents; or in this case, Sam.

“Thank you.”

“What for Cas?”

“Taking care of me.”

“I’ll always take care of you, you know that.”

“I’m supposed to be the one who looks after _you_.” Cas’ voice had dropped so low, Dean barely heard him.

Dean couldn’t bring himself to say ‘you have no idea how much you do Cas.’ But he thought it, and he figured maybe Cas heard him anyway.  
It didn’t seem to overly matter, within the next breath Cas’ breathing had evened out and he was sound asleep. Dean could feel the pull of unconsciousness coming swiftly for him as well. Man had it been a weird day. Friggin witches! Dean would be more than content to never cross paths with another one in his life.

The last thing Dean’s hazy mind registered was Cas shifting in his sleep, instinctively curling his body closer around the larger one beside him. As Dean finally slipped out of his own thoughts and into peace his arm tightened around Cas, pulling him even closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading everyone. Just wanted to say quickly that I don't live in America so if I get any cultural aspects or word phrasing wrong I apologize now. Feedback is always greatly cherished.


	3. Angelic Assistance

Cas woke to an empty bed and his immediate reaction was to seize up in panic.

It wasn’t until he heard Dean and Sam’s muffled voices floating in from outside that his body relaxed enough for him to sit up and take in his surroundings.

He was in the motel room by himself, sunlight streaming in through the window. Cas could clearly see Dean and Sam’s outlines through the curtains. They must’ve moved outside to have their conversations so as to attempt not to wake him.  
  
The blankets which Cas had been securely wrapped in when he’d fallen asleep had shifted during the night and now only rested around his slim waist, Dean’s old AC/DC shirt still firmly in place however. Cas liked the shirt Dean had lent him, it smelt like Dean. It was a good smell.

Carefully Cas unfurled his wings behind him, stretching them out as far as they would go. It felt strange to have them manifested while in the form of a human. But then again it also felt relieving. It had been something he knew he had avoided allowing when he had been in Jimmy Novak’s full grown body. Right now he couldn’t remember what that reasoning had been.

Cas didn’t get the chance to make it over to the motel door before it opened and the two brothers came back inside, both looking troubled. Dean’s face brightened when he saw that Cas was awake.

“Mornin’ buddy.”

Cas grinned back, all worries forgotten now that he had Dean back in his sight.

“Dean,” Sam said firmly, “You know it’s the best idea we’ve got.”

Dean waved his brother off without responding to him, bee lining for Cas instead. “You hungry Cas? We could go and get some grub?” 

Cas nodded his head enthusiastically, before glancing over at Sam, “What idea?”

“We’ll talk about it after breakfast,” Sam stated firmly, more for Dean’s benefit than Castiel’s. “If you plan on the three of us going out to eat Dean, you know we won’t be able to get out of the car.” Sam nodded in Cas’ direction, “He’s not even wearing proper clothes. Not to mention the fairly obvious feathered appendages.”

Cas looked down at himself feeling ashamed. He was trying to hide his wings again, he really was. They just wouldn’t behave anymore, his powers were all screwy. And he liked wearing Dean’s shirt.

“Well then we’ll eat in the car.” Dean ground out, shooting a glare towards his brother. Sam snatched up the Impala keys and headed back outside without another word. Dean sat heavily on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on.

Cas scrambled over to sit beside him. “Why’s Sam mad?” Cas asked softly, looking up at Dean.

“He’s not mad Cas. Just frustrated.”

“With what?”

“The situation,” Dean grunted.

“What situation?”

“You know what situation Cas!” Dean snapped down at him, “You.”

Cas’ eyes immediately swelled with tears at Dean’s words. Dean looked down at him just in time to see Cas turning his face away trying to hide his eyes. Regret rose in Dean swiftly as he caught sight of Cas’ broken look. The innocence of his features making it ten times worse.

“I’m sorry I’m always such a problem Dean.” Cas whispered solemnly.

“Cas that’s not what I meant.” Dean reached a hand out towards Cas’ small frame.

Cas shied away from the contact, “Yes it is,” he muttered, before following Sam’s path out the door.

-

The short drive into town was mostly in silence. Sam drove, Dean in the passenger seat with Cas on his lap. Cas was too small to sit in a seat by himself, and he still refused to let Sam be the one to hold him. However his position was deliberately different today. He sat stiffly facing the front, his back against Dean’s chest, allowing Dean to hold him around the waist to prevent him from sliding off his legs. Dean had to hold his head at a certain angle to avoid receiving a mouthful of feathers. Around any corners Dean ensured he tightened the hold he had on Cas’ small body. Cas didn’t make any motion to hold him at all.

Sam pulled up at the same diner Dean had visited the day before. He parked the Impala as far off from any other cars as possible. “Won’t be too long,” He mumbled, leaving Dean and Cas in a heavy silence.

Cas moved off Dean’s lap and slid across the seat away from him. Cas’ head hung low, his wings curled protectively around himself, refusal to meet Dean’s gaze was evident. The two of them sat in a stony silence.

Dean wanted Cas to know he didn’t think him to be a burden. He never thought that of Cas. Cas was important to him, and to Sam, and they would stop at nothing to help him. To make him better. But Dean didn’t know how to get it out, how to explain it, especially to a child. It was the look of utter dejection on Cas’ face that caused Dean to reach out his hand to him, comforting, making Cas smile again the only priority in his head.

Cas seemed to give up on himself and slid back over, leaning heavily into Dean’s side. Dean curled the arm he’d reached out around Cas’ shoulders, holding him close, Cas grasped Dean’s fingers in his own small ones.

“M’ sorry Cas.”

“Didn’t do anything wrong,” Cas mumbled.

“Then why are you upset?” Cas didn’t answer. He flipped Dean’s palm over in his hands, examining it closely. “Somethin’ wrong with my hand?” Dean asked gruffly.

“Your hands are rough.”

Dean snorted, “Being a hunter ain’t exactly light work Cas.”

“But they’re still gentle.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Cas wasn’t making any sense, but at least he was speaking again. He let the kid continue to appraise the limb until Sam returned laden with food. Sam sat in the back to allow more room for eating. Cas once again plowed through the meal he was given, consuming more than either Sam or Dean thought he should be capable of.

“We _should_ buy him some clothes.” Sam stated reasonably from the back seat. Watching as his brother and their angel munched away contentedly.

Dean gave a nod of agreement, “Taking him into a store is still going to be problematic.” Cas ruffled his wings as if to prove Deans point.

“Maybe if he holds them still enough people will just presume they’re those toy ones.” Sam suggested.

Dean chuckled as Cas shot Sam a glare for insinuating his wings could possibly look like a child’s play thing.

“Sam’s right Cas,” Dean said, ruffling Cas’ hair, “No-one’s gonna look that closely.”

As Cas finished off the last bites of his food, he turned to face Sam over the seats. “What was the idea from earlier?” Any conversation that wasn’t about clothes seemed to suit Cas better.

Dean made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat, which Sam ignored in favor of explaining to Cas, “We were thinking,” Dean made another sound of protest, “Fine, _I_ was thinking, that we should call another angel, see if they can’t put you right.”

Cas curled in on himself immediately, his wings coming around to hide most of his body. “Yea great plan Sammy,” Dean muttered, reaching over to pull the now hiding Cas back into his lap.

“I’m sure they’d be able to reverse a simple Witch spell,” Sam said firmly, he climbed back into the driver’s seat. “We could call Balthazar. We’ve summoned him before, we know it works.”

Cas clutched at Dean, sniffling softly into his shirt. Sam was giving Dean his best ‘it’s our best shot, now convince him’ look. Dean let out a resounding sigh.

“Cas, buddy,” Dean tried to pry him back slightly so he could see Cas’ face, “Look at me Cas.” Blue eyes hesitantly appeared from behind a bunch of black feathers. “Why do you think it’s a bad idea?” Maybe Cas would provide a reasonable argument he could use against Sam.

Cas sniffled again, dragging the back of his hand across his nose. “He’ll laugh at me.”

Sam chuckled, “Gonna have to do better than that Cas.”

Cas looked up into the green eyes above him, “What if he takes me away from you?” Cas’ fists tightened in Dean’s shirt, legitimate fear crossing his small face.

“We won’t let him,” Dean said firmly, “I swear to you Cas, if that snooty accented bastard tries anything of the sort we’ll send him packing.”

Cas smiled shyly at the insult, a look of deep concentration consuming him, finally he nodded his head firmly.

-

It took until early afternoon before they’d managed to gather all the required ingredients for the summoning spell. They’d also acquired Cas a proper outfit. The angel was now sporting a pair of faded blue jeans, white sneakers, and most importantly an AC/DC shirt that actually fit. Dean had been impressed when he discovered that you could buy children’s clothes with quality patterns printed on them.

They’d only run across one mishap while shopping. Dean had put Cas on the ground so he could properly juggle the assortment of items into his arms when a young girl no older than four had decided she liked the look of Cas’ wings and wanted them for herself.  
Cas’ scream of pain had Dean yelling at the young girl before he could comprehend doing so. Five minutes later saw a highly pissed off Dean carrying a still whimpering Cas out of the store, the boy once again in the safety of Dean’s arms. Leaving Sam to deal with a prissy mother and to finish purchasing Cas’ clothes.

Sam, Dean and Cas were now gathered around the only small table their motel room had, Dean and Cas watching as Sam added the last few ingredients to the bowl positioned in the centre of the table.  Cas’ eyes were still slightly red and puffy but Dean’s comforting hand curled around his small waist as he stood on a chair next to him was defiantly making him feel better.

After gaining a nod of confirmation from his brother Sam lit a match and threw it into the centre of the bowl, the promising scene of smoke puffed up in front of them.

“How many times do I have to tell you boys, I’m not your damn lapdog.” Balthazar’s unmistakable drawl sounded from behind them, Sam and Dean turning swiftly to face him. “I’ll have you know I happened to be in the middle of a very important conversation with a dear friend.” It was then that Balthazar’s eyes landed on Castiel. “Cassie?” His voice flooded with surprise. Cas hid behind his wings and Dean as best he could. “What did they let happen to you?”

“It was not our fault,” Dean growled out, making a move to shield Cas further.

“Sure it wasn’t.” Balthazar attempted to peer around Dean, trying to get a better look at his miniaturized brother.

“It was witches.” Sam cut in quickly before Dean and Balthazar started bickering.

“Witches? plural?”

“Only one of them cast the spell on Cas. But there were five all up.”

“You boys couldn’t handle five little witches, you must be slipping. Age not catching up to you, is it?”

Sam ignored him and pressed on, “We were hoping you’d be able to reverse it, or at least have an inclination of how we could.”

Balthazar stood in silent contemplation for a moment before he again made a move to get a better look at the boy. “Cassie, let me look at you.” He sounded frustrated as Cas continued to use Dean as an effective shield. Balthazar shot Dean a dark look as the small angel showed no sign of moving.

“It’s ok Cas,” Dean said softly, running a hand through Cas’ hair. “Let him look.”

Cas slowly lowered his wings out of the way and shuffled out from behind Dean, his new sneakers squeaking as he moved, his small fist tightening its grip on Dean’s jacket.  
Balthazar let out a snigger that caused Cas to hang his head. Dean could see the first hints of tears beginning to form at the judgment.

“If you’re not going to help, then leave.” Dean said sharply, pulling Cas closer to him again.

“Who said I wasn’t going to help?”

“Your face did,” Dean snapped.

Balthazar rolled his eyes at the immaturity. Sam once again opened his mouth to intervene but was saved the trouble by a loud cracking sound whipping through the room. For a moment, Sam thought Cas had exploded something again, until he saw the rooms newest occupant.

“Gabriel?” Sam managed to splutter out. “How the hell are you even ali- you know what, I don’t want to know.”

Gabriel chuckled, “Well if it isn’t Lawrence’s little sweethearts.” Gabriel clapped his hands together loudly, “Was wondering who zapped away my wingman.”

“Wingman?” Dean asked skeptically, “What were you two doing together, picking up chicks?”

Both angels shrugged their shoulders, “Maybe you should tag along sometime Dean-o, we could use some fresh blood.”

“I think he’s a bit preoccupied with his boyfriend right now Gabe.” Balthazar nodded in Cas’ direction, the kid looking more terrified than he was before.

Dean snapped his mouth together sharply as Gabriel took in Castiel’s current state. He raised his eyes, surprised, “Please tell me it was a bad hunt and not some kinky game gone wrong.” Gabriel snickered out.

“Witches,” Sam spoke quickly, before his brother could try his hand at tackling an arch angel to the ground.

“Bet you managed to fight them off, right sasquatch?” Gabe sent Sam a very obvious wink, “I’m actually hurt you called Balthazar instead of me Sammy. Thought you’d be missing me, and don’t give me any of that ‘we thought you were dead’ crap, you two should have well and truly learnt your lessons by now.” Gabriel grinned wide before turning his attention back to his, in more ways than one, little brother.

“You ‘k Cassie?” Gabriel’s tone was not as load and obnoxious as before. Cas nodded his head into Dean’s side. “This witch must have been packin’ quite a bit of power to be able to affect an angel like this.” Gabriel sighed, “I can sense the spells residue from here, they’ll be nothing either one of us would be able to do directly.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a dark look, while Cas nuzzled into Dean again.

“Can he speak?” Balthazar asked abruptly.

“Of course I can speak,” Cas squeaked out.

Balthazar and Gabriel both grinned down at him.

“I am curious as to what type of power these girls were channeling, what else had they been up to?”

Sam spent the next thirty minutes explaining everything about the case to both angels. Everything they knew from before they’d attempted to take down the witches, including the satanic scripture Cas had started deciphering, and everything that happened in the house during and afterwards.

By the time Sam had finished talking Cas was dozing contently in Dean’s arms.

“Cute little tyke isn’t he?” Balthazar chuckled, watching Cas’ face twitch in his sleep.

“He was always a good kid.” Gabriel said conversationally. Dean found it strange thinking of Cas before now as a child. How many years ago would that have been? Millennia? Were celestial beings even ever children? Or did they just ‘exist’? “Who’s up for some pizza?” 

Before anyone could answer Gabriel snapped his fingers and four large pizza boxes appeared on the table before them, a delicious aroma following along.

Sam flipped one of the lids open skeptically, “Are these real?”

“Of course they’re real Sammy,” Gabriel exclaimed, flipping open his own box and digging out a slice.

“I thought you only dealt in illusions?” Sam grumbled, “And quit calling me Sammy.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I deal in illusion when it is necessary, doesn’t mean I can’t create the real deal.”

Dean nudged Cas awake carefully. Cas’ eyes widened at the sight of food and he gratefully excepted the slice of pizza Dean slipped into his waiting hands.

“Got a couple of questions for you Cassie,” Gabriel said once Cas seemed content to not go back into hiding. 

Cas’ bright eyes focused on his older brother, only a slight hesitance noticeable in his features. Dean gently squeezed Cas’ leg reassuringly. “‘k,” Cas agreed around his mouthful.

“Do you remember anything of what the witch did to you?”

Cas thought hard for a moment, concentration pinching his face. “No,” he said firmly, “I remember sitting in the Impala with Dean and Sam, and then I was on the ground crawling my way out of my coat.”

“You sure?” Gabriel pushed.

“Yes,” Cas snapped, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Gabe raised his hands in defeat, “Ok, we’ll talk about something else.”

“When did your wings manifest?” Balthazar chipped in. “Immediately?”

“No. It happened after.”

“After what?”

“I got mad.”

“What were you mad at?”

“Why’s it matter?” Cas asked back, his soft voice sounding annoyed.

“Might help to putting them away again. That would make it easier for you to go around with the boys.” Balthazar explained reasonably.

“Didn’t like them fighting.” Cas mumbled, staring down at his hands, the hint of a blush tingeing the tops of his cheeks.

Gabriel chuckled, “I’m ashamed at you boys. Fighting in front of the children.”

“Shut it, Gabriel.”

 “Your body can’t keep up with your emotions right now Cassie, that’s what caused a manifestation of your wings. What you need to do is calm yourself enough to focus on instructing them on what you want them to do.” Balthazar explained, “Close your eyes.”

Cas glanced up at Dean to make sure he was watching the exchange before he complied, shutting his eyes tightly.

“Focus on emptying your mind of everything but your wings. And when you have them and only them in your mind, tell them what you want.”

Cas focused as instructed, it took him a moment or two to be able to ignore the feel of anything else around him, to ignore Dean around him. Eventually he felt his wings retract from the physical plain.

Glancing over his shoulder he was happy to see that the extra appendages were no longer sprouting from his back. He looked up at Dean grinning. There was a look of something that wasn’t happiness playing across Dean’s features, but the gaze vanished too quickly for Cas to discern what it meant.

Gabriel had already gone back to talking with Sam, but Balthazar gave him a satisfied nod before turning away.

-

It was well into the evening before Gabriel and Balthazar decided it would be best for them to leave. They had both exhausted their extensive knowledge and the most likely way of reversing the spell that either of them could come up with was killing the witch who directly cast the curse. Dean remembered firmly that the girl Jayde had been the one to come out of the kitchen demanding for them all to leave.

Gabriel’s suggestion that Cas go with himself and Balthazar back to Heaven while they did more research, was met with resolute disagreement from both Castiel and Dean.  
Reluctantly Gabriel didn’t push it too much, he knew he was certainly fighting a losing battle when it came to any talk of separating the hunter from his angel.

Dean followed Gabriel and Balthazar outside into the deserted parking lot, leaving Sam to shoot questioning looks after them. Cas had already curled up back to sleep, this time on Dean’s bed.

“You keep my brother safe now Dean,” Gabriel said firmly, once the door clicked closed behind them. “We shouldn’t be leaving him here with you at all.”

“He wants to stay.” Dean pointed out.

“Of course he does,” Balthazar rolled his eyes to the heavens, “He trusts you more than we do. Even on a normal day he’ll take anything you say over our opinion. That doesn’t mean he’s making the correct decisions at the moment.”

“Well then find a way to fix him faster.” Dean snapped out.

“I keep my promises Dean-o, don’t worry. We’ll find out anything we can that could help. Now you and Sammy focus on hunting down these witches.”  

“Oh and if you do need us, you don’t have to do this summoning bullshit. You can always simply pray.” Balthazar pointed out.

“I’m not really the praying type,” Dean muttered.

Gabriel snorted, “Yea I’m positive you’ve never once prayed to _Cas_.” 

With a flutter of wings Dean was once again facing an empty parking lot.


	4. Keep your Opinions to Yourself

“Yea ok Bobby, we’ll see you within the day.” Sam hung up his phone just as his brother came out of the bathroom, Cas firmly in his arms. Cas’ hair was sticking up at all angles and his cheeks were still tinged pink from the warmth of the bath water. His wings still firmly tucked out of sight.

“What did Bobby say?” Dean asked as he dumped Cas playfully onto the bed.

“That we were idiots for not calling him sooner.”

“Sounds about right,” Dean chuckled as he dragged Cas back towards him across the blankets, attempting to tackle shoes onto the squirming boy.

“Not that he had any clue as to fixing him,” Sam continued, “I gave him everything we’ve got though, he said he’d check out a few possibilities. He’s also gonna make a few calls, let hunters in the area know who we’re looking for. Get them to keep an eye out.”

Dean gave a grunt of acknowledgment, “We better start the drive there then, we’ll be able to do more from Bobby’s.”

-                                                                                                  

Two hours into the drive to South Dakota was when Cas started to get bored.  
  
He was once again cushioned comfortably on Dean’s lap, Sam behind the wheel. Sam couldn’t recall a time prior to this that Dean had allowed him to drive so much, especially when he was quite capable of doing so himself. Dean had the stereo volume up, much to Sam’s displeasure, and Metallica was blaring away steadily from the speakers. Sam thought it unfair that if Cas had have been the one to make a complaint about the noise Dean would have turned it down in a heartbeat.

“I’m hungry.” Cas stated, his voice raised enough to be heard over the music volume.

Sam reached across, taking his chance to lower the sound, “We ate less than two hours ago Cas.”

Cas shrugged his small shoulders, “But I’m hungry now.”

“What are you gonna do Sammy? Deprive the kid of food? Pull over at the next stop we see.”

They didn’t waste too much time, grabbing Cas (and Dean, cause he wasn’t about to say no to food) a snack. Before long they were on their way again, Cas munching away happily through a bag of Doritos.

It was only an hour and a half this time before Cas complained that he wasn’t feeling well and wanted Sam to pull the car over for awhile.  
They stopped in a small town with a playground. Both brothers watched in amusement as Cas ran his heart out all over the play equipment. He made sure to keep his distance from any of the other children.

It wasn’t until another hour into their car journey, when Cas expressed his need to use the bathroom, that Sam and Dean suspected the kid was up to something.

“Alright Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean asked firmly, turning the little body in his lap around so the two of them were facing each other.

“Nothing,” Cas said defensively.

“Cas you have never once actually needed to use the bathroom. Even with your new affinity to food. Now what’s the _actual_ problem?”

Cas rolled his eyes with a sigh, “I am bored Dean. This car is boring. And slow.” Cas crossed his arms firmly over his chest looking defiant.

Sam coughed from the driver’s seat, clearly attempting to hide his laughter.

“We can’t stop driving every sixty minutes Cas, it will double the time it’ll take for us to get to Bobby’s, and he’s expecting us,” Dean declared. “Have a nap, it’ll make time go faster.”

“I don’t want a nap Dean, I am not tired.”

Dean turned to his brother, “Next road shop you see pull over.”

Dean went into the small store by himself, leaving Sam and Castiel to stare questioningly at his retreating back. Dean returned within five minutes holding a small paper bag.

Dean opened the door indicating for Cas to get out, “Jump in the back kid.” Both Cas and Dean slid into the back seats, “Good to go Sammy.” Sam pulled out of the parking space glancing in the rear view mirror trying to see what his brother was up to.

“Ok Cas, you’re gonna learn to play poker.”

“Dean!” Sam sounded scandalized, “You cannot teach a four year old how to play poker! It’s not right.”

“Eyes on the road Sammy,” Dean said warningly, pulling out the new set of playing cards he’d purchased and shuffling through them, “Besides he’s a smart four year old, I don’t quite think that Go Fish is going to cut it.”

Dean managed to keep Cas entertained with the cards for close to four hours. Dean was proud at how quickly Cas got the gist of the game, and was soon grateful that they weren’t playing for anything because he was having his ass handed to him by a four year old.  
It was Sam who finally broke up their current competition, pulling over at a diner half way through Iowa for an early dinner.  

The three made their way into the homely looking eatery, the place still fairly empty as this hour. Sam and Dean slid into one of the booths towards the back, sitting opposite each other, Dean helped raise Cas up next to him.

“What can I get for you boys?” A busty waitress wandered over to them, pen ready to scrawl across paper, “Oh aren’t you a cutie,” She added noticing Cas, extending her brightly finger nailed hand out to ruffle his messy hair.

Cas shied away from the touch immediately, backing himself into Dean, hiding his face.

“He’s shy,” Sam said in way of apology. “I’ll have the chicken ceasar salad.”

“Cas what do you want?” Dean poked Cas in the side. Cas lifted his head and pointed to a spot on Dean’s menu. “He’ll have nachos.”

“It’s a big serve, not sure he’d be able to eat much of it.”

“We’ll share, thanks.” Dean folded his menu away as the waitress nodded, leaving towards the kitchen.

“How much longer till Bobby’s?” Cas asked up to Dean.

“Only a couple of hours, if Sammy learns to step on the gas.”

“Shut up Dean, I drive fine.”

“Wow what an adorable kid, is he yours?” Another girl had approached their table, her eyes fluttering over at Dean, “He must be yours, too handsome not to be.”

Sam, who had just taken a sip of water, tried not to choke at the look on Dean’s face as the girl leant over the table with the purpose of shaking Dean’s hand, her already short skirt riding further up.

Cas didn’t seem to appreciate the girls attention either as he turned to Dean, a completely serious expression plastered across his face, “Daddy, make the annoying lady go away.”

“Sorry,” Dean managed to get out around his shock, “He’s not much of a people person.”

The girl waved the apology off with a bright smile, as if children told her to piss off every day. “If you get a chance alone,” She scrawled her number onto a napkin and slid it over to Dean before flouncing away.

As soon as she was out of earshot Sam let his laughter burst out as Dean rounded on a grinning Cas, “What the hell was that Cas?”

“She was a whore, Dean. And she smelt funny.”

“Not the point Cas.” Dean grumbled out, “Don’t pretend to be my son, it’s weird.”

The waitress had returned and placed their respective meals on the table.

“She made the assumption.” Cas continued, still grinning at his skill, “And it worked, made her leave. She really was a whore.”

“Stop saying that word Cas.” Dean said as he kicked out at his brother under the table, “And shut up Sam.” 

Sam ignored the pain in his shin and continued to laugh around his salad, as Cas excitedly dug into his nachos.

-

The remainder of the drive to Bobby’s was uneventful. With a full stomach Cas had managed to fall asleep in Dean’s lap and even Dean had started dozing off against the window.  
The scrap yard looked the same as ever, old rusty cars and parts piled every which way, the land appearing as a complete jumble to everyone who wasn’t Bobby.

Bobby greeted them at the door, his usual baseball cap firmly in place, and a grim look on his face at the sight of them.

“Something in me was hopin’ this had been a rouse.” Bobby stepped aside, letting the two men into the kitchen, Cas still dozing in Dean’s arms, “But apparently not.” Bobby examined Cas as close as he could without disturbing him. “He really is a little fella’.”

The angel squirmed in his sleep, trying to get more comfortable against Dean, “Why would we make it up Bobby?” Dean whispered, rolling his eyes. “I’m gonna tuck him into the guest room.” Dean motioned his head upstairs and walked out.

Bobby raised his eyes at Sam, “He been like that constantly?”

“Who, Dean? Like what?”

“All in big brother mode. If I recall correctly that’s how he used to treat you. Bringing you inside all curled up in his arms, ready for sleep.”

Sam scoffed, walking over to the fridge to pull out a beer. “You mocking him?”

“Not in the slightest. It always was adorable, his protectiveness. Wouldn’t expect anything less of the boy.”

Sam chuckled, “They’ve been inseparable.”

“You surprised, boy?”

Sam shook his head, “Na, it’s Cas after all.”

-

Sam was delegated to sleeping on the couch, while Dean shared the spare room with Cas upstairs. Sam woke groggily to a stream of sunlight across his face and the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen. Smiling, he pulled his shirt over his head and headed towards the delicious sent.  
The kitchen was already full. Dean was seated at the table, a glass of juice in hand, nattering away to Bobby. Cas sat next to him, legs swinging under his chair, watching the exchange intensely between Dean and the older hunter. Bobby was dishing up plates of scrambled egg, bacon and sausage.

“Sleeping beauty’s finally awake,” Bobby said gruffly, as Sam sat down, a plate of mouth-watering food being placed in front of him.

“Thanks Bobby,” Sam ignored the jab at his sleeping patterns and tucked into his food.

“We gotta focus on finding these witches,” Bobby continued his conversation with Dean, as he sat down to his own plate. “I can’t find anything about an alternative reversal. I think the angels might be right about this one. Killin’ maybe the only option. Unless you miraculously get the girl to reverse the curse herself, which doesn’t seem a likely scenario since you already killed one of her friends.”

“I got no problem with putting a bullet in the bitch,” Dean stated firmly.

“I know you don’t boy, and maybe that’s a problem. I expect angels to be all nonchalant about one little life, but not you. She may be misguided but she’s still a human.”

Dean scoffed, “Misguided? These people knew they were harming people Bobby, it was their intention.”

Bobby pressed on, “I’ve also had Sherriff Mills put out warrants on the three cars you saw. If they’re still using them, she’ll find out.”

“Jody Mills? She helps you out on cases now?”

“On occasion. I told her this was an important one; she was able to pull some strings.” Bobby shrugged, “I think the best thing we can do is conduct our own searches. The easiest way to find any of these people will be if they start practicing again. If they’re smart they’ll know to avoid that.”

“Well let’s hope they’re not that smart.”

All day the three hunters had been working. Dean couldn’t believe he was stuck doing research again. Bobby had much more age appropriate ways of keeping Castiel entertained while they worked. He’d set the kid up in front of the television, Looney Tunes characters chasing each other across the screen, and also given him some paper and pencils for drawing. Castiel poked his head into the library a few times, as if checking to make sure the three men were still there.

It wasn’t until after a late dinner that one of Bobby’s many phones lining the wall rang. He ushered everyone out of the kitchen in case no background noise was imperative.  
Neither Sam nor Dean could hear the conversation taking place but Bobby seemed to be listening intently. He hung up the phone after a few minutes and came back over to where the boys were waiting.

“I think it’s time for young angels to go to bed.” Bobby nodded to Cas.

“I don’t wanna. Dean?” Cas turned to the man holding him imploringly.

Bobby shot Dean a stern glare, “Dean still has work to do.”

“You heard the grumpy old man Cas,” Dean said with a sigh, “Bed time.”

Cas reluctantly put his pencils aside and allowed Dean to carry him up stairs. He kicked his shoes off grumpily in the bedroom, trying to find Dean’s AC/DC top he still preferred to sleep in. Dean chuckled softly at his behavior from the doorway.

“It is not amusing Dean. I am not sleepy.” Cas’ little body betrayed him once again as he failed to stifle a yawn. Cas scrambled into bed looking defeated after that. “Curl up with me?” Cas asked in a small voice, his gaze not meeting Dean’s.

“Soon,” Dean pulled the blankets up around Cas’ shoulders, “You heard Bobby, still work for me to do.” Dean leant down to place a soft kiss on Cas’ forehead. Before he could pull back Cas’ little hands fastened around his neck, holding him close.

“Good night Dean,” Cas’ hushed voice sounded in his ear.

 “‘Night Cas,” Dean felt the reluctance in Cas’ arms to release him, “I’ll be back up soon.” Dean switched off the light as he headed back down stairs.

Bobby and Sam looked like they were waiting for him, “So what didn’t you want to say in front of Cas? Who was on the phone?”

“A hunter I know who’s currently working a job a couple of towns over from here. He thinks he’s spotted one of the witches, Maggie.”

“He thinks? He’s not certain?”

“Said he didn’t get an overly good look, but he’s relatively certain. That’s why you two should head over and check it out.”

“Your right,” Sam said, standing up swiftly.

“What, now?”

Bobby and Sam both turned to stare at Dean, “Of course now ya idjit.”

“You think we should go in half prepared again? Cause that worked out so well for us last time.”

“Since when do you care about being overly prepared?” Bobby questioned.

Sam sighed heavily, “Dean…”

“Don’t ‘Dean’ me, you know I have a point.”

“You have an excuse, there’s a difference.” Sam said evenly.

“What are you bangin’ on about Sam?”

“I knew you’d get like this.”

“Like what?” Dean asked bewildered.

“You’d procrastinate over every aspect on fixing Cas as you possibly could.”

“Why on earth would I do that? I’m not doing that. I just think it’s a good idea to be better prepared, we’ve seen what these people can do.”

“Don’t bullshit me Dean, that’s not what this is and you know it.”

“Then what is it?” Dean was well and truly frustrated now.

Sam glanced at Bobby, seeming to find enough courage to continue. “You don’t want to turn Cas back.” Dean opened his mouth to retort, rage rising on his tongue, but Sam continued, “At least a part of you doesn’t.”

Dean was debating whether to yell at his brother or just storm out, “You’ve gone insane Sam. Again.”

Sam didn’t do anything more than roll his eyes at that defense. “You and Cas are close, don’t deny it, you have been growing closer ever since he pulled you out of Hell. He’s been the best, hell the only, friend you’ve let yourself have in years and you’ve needed him. Needed his help, his advice, you won’t admit it but you even just like it when he’s hangin’ around for no reason. I’m not blind Dean, that much is obvious.” Sam took a breath, “But this is the first time he’s needed you. He doesn’t even want to leave your side, he’s not going anywhere. And you don’t want to give that up.”

Dean looked between his brother and Bobby. Bobby’s expression clearly showing his agreement with Sam. Dean finally found his voice, “Screw you Sam. You know what, screw you both.”

The house rattled as Dean slammed the kitchen door, effectively storming his way out of the house.

-

Cas woke up cold. The usual warmth he gained from Dean’s sleeping form was absent.  
Cas sat up searching for the clock on the bedside table, the bright numerals stating that it was half past three. So where was Dean?

Cas slipped his jeans on under the over sized t-shirt and padded his way downstairs, moving as quiet as he could, his hand tracing along the wall to guide him. The house was in darkness.  
The dread that had started to build in him abated quickly however as he saw Sam’s sleeping form on the couch, his long legs hanging off the end. 

Cas approached Sam carefully, when he was near enough he poked him in the ribs to wake him. Sam flailed his arms at the sudden contact, Cas was quick enough to dodge out of the way.  
Sam’s eyes swept the room, searching for the source of the unwanted prodding. His eyes landed on Cas’ crouched form next to him. Sam let out a sigh of relief. “What are you doin’ Cas?”

“Looking for Dean.”

Sam chuckled, of course he was. “He went for a drive I think buddy.”

“It’s three a.m.” Cas pouted. He climbed unceremoniously on top of Sam, Sam letting out an ‘oof’ of surprise, so he could peer out the window. “The Impala’s there.” Cas pressed his finger to the glass.

Sam sat up slightly, trying not to topple Cas off. The Impala _was_ there. Before Sam could stop him, Cas was already scrambling back to the floor and heading quickly for the door. Cas was outside in a flash. Sam peered back out the window, ensuring that Dean was out by his car before he flopped back down on the couch, attempting to return to sleep.

Cas could see Dean clearly perched on top of the hood once he was out on the porch. He carefully made his way over, attempting not to stand on anything sharp with his bare feet. It was a clear night. The moon was high above them and the stars were sparkling continuously, the air warm as it wrapped itself around them.

“Dean?” Cas asked hesitantly as he became level with the car.

“Cas?” Dean turned to look over his shoulder, Cas caught a glint of a bottle in his hands. “What are you doing awake buddy?”

Dean didn’t wait for an answer before he was hoisting Cas up onto the hood next to him. Cas could see the bottle Dean was holding clearly now. Johnnie Walker Double Black; the amber liquid inside looked almost untouched. Dean noticed Cas’ pointed gaze, he tilted the bottle letting the glass reflect in the moonlight, “Hard habit to break.”

Cas gave a jerk of his head, it was neither understanding or reprimand. “Why are you doing out here?”

“People can’t keep their opinions to themselves,” Dean said bitterly, but shook his head at Cas’ questioning gaze, “It’s not important.”

Cas nodded in understanding this time, he knew Dean didn’t like to talk about his feelings.

Dean laid back against the windscreen his eyes gazing steadily up to the stars. “Come here Cas,” Dean moved his arm out to the side, making a spot for Cas to lie beside him.

Cas curled easily against Dean’s firm body, the slight smell of the whiskey noticeable from this closeness. Following Dean’s lead Cas turned to look skyward. The view was pretty good. Cas could name every constellation up there, all the stars they could see and any accompanying bits of space junk. He turned his face towards Dean, intending to impress him with his extensive knowledge of the solar system, but Dean’s eyes had already slipped closed, his breathing evening out.

Cas curled closer to him, teaching Dean about the stars could wait for another night, they certainly weren’t going anywhere. And neither was he.


	5. Protecting the Innocent

Dean woke to a light breeze and a face full of feathers. Neither sensation could he immediately account for. Snapping his eyes open hadn’t been the smartest idea as he was now being blinded by the newly risen sun. Dean blinked a few times in rapid succession, willing the black spots to disappear. He shifted into an upright position, his body protesting slightly after spending the night lying on a hard surface. It was then that he realized he’d been curled on the hood of his car, Cas bundled next to him, his wings once again on display.

The feathers were moving softly in the breeze, the sunlight bouncing off the glossy black and giving them an extra shine. They almost looked a deep blue at this angle.  
They looked so pristine, something exceedingly exquisite that surpassed the wonder of most things on earth.

Dean couldn’t help himself, he extended his hand and gently swiped it down one of the wings. The same way you would a cat that you were trying not to startle.  
The texture was softer than he expected, sleek as silk at the top, growing suppler the closer to the downy underside you reached. Dean cautiously continued to run his fingers through the feathers gently, Cas only lightly shuffling in his sleep a satisfied sigh falling past his lips.

Dean felt perfectly content, lying in the early morning atmosphere, letting the sun’s ray’s seep into his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d fallen asleep outside. It used to happen on occasion, many years ago now, when John had first allowed Dean to take the car off by himself. Him and Sam would leave their Dad to deal with a case and drive out into the country side somewhere, spending their nights looking at the stars, dreaming of a different life.

Reluctantly Dean paused his hand in Cas’ wings, the knowledge that he couldn’t stay here forever sinking in.

“Don’t stop,” Cas mumbled out, “Feel’s good,” he blinked his blue eyes open, shyly gazing up at Dean.

Dean smiled down at him, “Didn’t mean to wake you,” he retracted his hand.

“I said don’t stop,” Cas stated firmly, reaching forward and pulling Dean’s hand back to its original position, nestled in his wings.

Dean chuckled at Cas’ insistence, even as he resumed his stroking of the feathers, “We have to go inside eventually Cas,” Dean mumbled, sorrow lacing his tone.

“It’s warm here.” Cas mumbled out, stretching his arms and legs out as far as they would go, figuring that was a good enough reason to stay put.

Dean had never seen Cas like this. He looked entirely relaxed, completely content with the world around him. He looked so innocent.  
In this state it made it easy to imagine that the angel could share some of Dean’s desires; the longing to stay by each other’s side, needing nothing more than the car beneath them and an abundant amount of food.  
Dean shook his head to himself. He needed coffee, his brain was leading him on ridiculous tangents.

“We think we know where one of the witches is,” Dean stated softly, watching his hand disappear in and out of the mixture of blue and black.

“I’m coming with you.” Cas said immediately.

“No, you’ll stay here with Bobby where it’s safe.”

“But-”

“No arguing Cas, I want to know that you’re safe.” Dean said firmly.

“But it doesn’t matter if I don’t know whether you’re safe or not?” Cas ground out, the hint of a growl in his youthful tone.

“Me and Sam are just going to check the place out, we’re not going to do anything hasty.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Why don’t I believe you?” his tiny face expressing his cynicism.

“Because you’re a disbelieving little shit.” Dean tried to say it with a serious face, but his grin cracked through, ruining any negative coercion he might have held.

“I want to help Dean,” Cas said softly, “I feel of no use like this.”

“I’m not asking you to stay here because I think you’re useless Cas. You gotta understand that I want to know you’re out of harm’s way, protected, _here_.” Dean sighed, “We won’t be gone long. Half a day at most.”

Cas rolled onto his back. He plucked the hand that was still buried in his wings out, bringing it to rest in both of his own much smaller ones. Cas spent some time measuring the size difference between his and Dean’s hands.  He looked closely at everything, from the difference between where their knuckles sat to the thickness of their wrists.

Cas snuggled up to Dean’s chest once he was finished his examination, clutching onto Dean’s shirt roughly. Dean wound his arms securely around Cas’ waist, holding him in place.

“Promise me you’ll be careful Dean,” Cas whispered into his neck.

“Always.”

Dean remained holding Cas to him as the sun continued to rise in the sky. The two of them quite content to ignore the pressing matter that they would eventually have to face reality again.

“Come on Cas,” Dean said motioning his head back to the car. “Let’s go get some breakfast first.”

Cas nodded his head eagerly and clambered into the passenger side seat, Dean chuckled as his small frame could barely see over the window ledge. Dean reached over and pulled Cas into his lap even though he was driving. Cas grinning up at him, copied Dean and placed his hands on the steering wheel.

“Just make sure you duck down if you see any cop cars.” Dean stated, “Can’t be bothered dealing with them.”

Cas nodded eagerly trying to stay as still as possible so it wasn’t overly difficult for Dean to change gears.

Breakfast turned into being overly large sundaes.  
Dean could hardly deny the wondrous look that appeared on Cas’ face as his wide eyes glanced the rows of ice cream in a shop front window that they passed.

Dean ordered two of the biggest selection that they had, much to Cas’ delight, and the two of them spent the next thirty minutes once again on the hood of the Impala digging into their delicious ‘breakfast’.

Dean couldn’t help laughing every so often as Cas made more of a mess of himself. The majority of Cas’ serving somehow seeming to end up on Cas’ face and clothes rather than in his mouth.

Cas gave Dean a toothy grin as he leant forward, with his spoon full, and promptly nudged it against Dean’s nose in retaliation for Dean’s laughter.

It took Dean a moment to make it over his shock at Cas’ cheekiness before he was retaliating with a dollop of his own ice cream being lobbed accurately at Cas’ ear.

Cas let out a giggle as the next few minutes divulged into nothing more than child’s play, both of them becoming covered with ice cream quicker than Dean would have expected.

When they were both out of the substance to misuse on each other, Dean tossed aside their bowls and tackled Cas onto the hood of his car tickling him until he was squealing happily in his arms.

Dean only ceased his ministrations when they were both struggling to regain their breath.

Nothing in the world could wipe the grins off either one of their faces as they climbed back into the front seat of the Impala, seated resolutely together.

-

Dean did not like leaving Cas behind. He knew it was the practical, _sensible,_ option. He knew Cas was perfectly safe with Bobby, more safe than he would be traveling to confront a witch. But that didn’t mean Dean had to like it. It already felt strange without Cas in the Impala with them. It gave Dean that feeling as if he’d forgotten something.  

Although Dean was rightly behind the wheel of his beloved baby again, it didn’t help to improve his mood. Tearing through streets, and ripping past civilization, the image of Cas’ watery eyes as they left him at Bobby’s, still swam in his vision.  
Sam could sense Dean’s tension from a mile away and didn’t attempt to push conversation.

Dean could tell that Sam still believed everything he’d said yesterday. Dean couldn’t fathom how Sam could even _think_ such things of him. How dare he insinuate that he didn’t want to help Cas. Cas, who was always there when they needed him, Cas who would never hesitate to lend his skills. How could Sam think he wouldn’t facilitate to fix him in return?

So what if it _maybe_ felt nice when Cas wanted to be so close, or that it _perhaps_ was awesome to be able to curl up with his best -, No! There was no reason Dean wouldn’t help Cas if he ever needed it! No reason at all dammit! Sam was an idiot for suggesting otherwise.

Silence didn’t seem to be helping Dean’s temper. The further they drove, the more his irritation seemed to stew into full on rage. It took less than half an hour for them to arrive at the apartment block Bobby’s contact believed to have witnessed Maggie, Dean pulled the Impala up to a halting stop on the curb alongside it.

“Dean take it easy,” Sam berated as Dean slammed the driver door closed, barely taking a breath before heading towards the decent looking dwelling.

“I am taking it easy Sam,” Dean snapped, catching the door before it closed behind someone else, preventing them from having to buzz in. “Besides couldn’t have you thinking I’m avoiding doing my job right.”

They walked swiftly through the almost deserted lobby, comfortable looking couches placed at intervals along the way, and headed for the stairwell. Dean took the steps up to the fourth floor two at a time, his feet pounding heavily, Sam endeavoring to keep close on his tail. “We need information that this girl might have Dean! So keep your head on straight!”

Dean kicked in the door with the numbers 113 before Sam could stop him. There was a shrill scream from inside as wood splinters went flying. Both boys had their guns drawn and barreled in.

There was only one occupant inside and it was thankfully the one they were looking for.

Maggie stood next to her kitchen table, frozen in shock, a cup of tea that had been half way to her lips, crashing to the floor, the cup shattering and spilling its hot liquid. She recognized her intruders immediately, taking in their loaded weapons she attempted to defend herself. Picking up the first thing she could, a book, she lobbed it at Sam’s head.

Unworried Sam and Dean continued to advance on her as she attempted to back away, stumbling over chairs as she went, sending them and herself clattering to the floor. 

Dean and Sam watched as the girl attempted waving her hands in their direction, halting Latin falling from her tongue. The actions had no effect.

“What’s the matter? Lost all your mojo?” Dean spat scathingly.

Maggie attempted to scramble past them but Dean was quicker, grabbing her roughly by the arms, she let out a strangled scream. He threw her against the closest wall, pinning her there with his strength, an arm firmly across her throat limiting her air supply.

Sam stood not far behind them, looming threateningly over his brother’s shoulder.

“Tell me where I can find her!” Dean demanded.

“Who?!”

“You’re bitch of a friend!”

“What friend?” Maggie defiantly chocked out.

Dean dragged her slim body forward and slammed her back again, her orange curls bounced around her face. “The friend who cast the damn curse!” Dean’s arm was back across her throat, beginning to press down.

“I won’t tell you anything,” Maggie snapped as harshly as she could as she continued to lose air.

“You will,” Dean said firmly, “I think you’ll find I can be very persuasive.”

Neither Maggie nor Sam missed the glint in Dean’s eye. Maggie whimpered as her vision began to blur, she clutched at Dean’s arm trying to pry him off.

“Dean,” Sam said warningly from behind him.

It wasn’t until Maggie gave a sharp nod that Dean released her from the wall. She almost crumpled to the ground, using the wall as support to keep herself semi upright. She raised her hand to her neck trying to sooth it.

“This can go either one of two days,” Dean said as she continued to stay quiet.

“Meaning the easy way or the hard way?” Maggie spat out.

“Meaning,” Dean leant threatening in towards her again, she backed herself into the wall as far as she could, “You leave this room breathing or in a body bag.”

“You wouldn’t truly hurt me,” Maggie attempted for superiority.

“Try me,” Dean ground out through gritted teeth.

“Where can we find Jayde, Maggie?” Sam asked, he sounded torn between keeping things civil or following his brother’s lead and simply pinning the woman to a wall.

“What do you want with _her_?” It was the first time she’d sounded afraid. She looked away from the men looming over her, their weapons still clearly visible.

“We want her to reverse the curse she put on our friend.”

Maggie looked up at that, “What curse? She never told us about any curse.”

“I’m guessing there’s quite a few things she didn’t tell you. Like where she was getting all her information.”

She looked away again, “We never asked.”

“Who _is_ Jayde, Maggie?” Sam asked, pulling his brother back slightly to give the girl some room, “How do you know her?”

“We didn’t really,” Maggie sounded defeated, “Silvia met her at some therapy group. It all sounded like such a good idea at the start, just a bit of simple revenge on the idiot bastards we were fool enough to marry, then she started suggesting things, things we didn’t want to be a part of. She bought her sister along shortly after, it was then that she wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Maggie chocked back a sob, “Now Silvia’s dead! I can’t find David! And the police are pounding down the door!”

“We’re not the police.”  Dean stated, still staring down with malice in his eyes, “That’s the thing about you stupid people. Someone offers you a bit of retribution and you take it. No questions asked. You’ll be lucky if your soul’s still intact.”

Maggie’s eyes went saucer wide.

“Dean,” Sam said harshly, before turning to Maggie, “Look, our friend is in trouble. We just want to help him and we need Jayde to be able to do that. We’ll leave you be, as long as you give us something to go on. No police, no nothing, you’ll have time to skip town, start afresh. I promise.”

Maggie shook her head firmly, “No, I can’t! She’ll find me. You can’t imagine what she’ll possibly do to me.”

Dean spoke before Sam had the chance, “Believe me I can, and it won’t be half as bad as what I’ll do to you myself.”

Sam pulled his brother further back, frustrated, “If you tell us Maggie, we’ll find her first, she won’t have the chance to come looking for you.”

“Oh well that’s reassuring,” Maggie spat sarcastically.

“Right now it’s the only option you have.” Sam said fairly, “And that’s no one’s fault but your own.”

Maggie hesitated before continuing, a resigned look on her face, “She spoke of this place. It was only once or twice, but she talked about taking us up there. I reckon it would be where she’d go.”

“Where was it?”

“Fairmont, Minnesota,” She said with a sigh, “That’s all I know, I swear.”

“That’s all we wanted.” Sam turned to leave, “Dean come on.” Sam made it halfway to the door before he realized his brother wasn’t following him. “Dean!”

“Fine!” Dean finally turned away from the miserable girl in front of him, “If you ever meddle with stuff you don’t know how to control again, we’ll be back for you.”

She nodded her head quickly.

“Wait!” She called to their retreating backs, “What do I tell the landlord happened to my door?” Maggie pointed to the remnants.

“Not our problem sweetheart.” Dean said with a departing smirk.

Truly, the conceitedness of ordinary humans was sometimes absolutely astounding.


	6. The Devil on Your Shoulder

Sam, Dean and Bobby set to work looking for any suspicious activity in the location Maggie had given them. So far they’d come up with nothing. But their determination wasn’t wavering.  
Cas was perched blissfully on Dean’s lap watching Dean use Sam’s laptop to pull up the major local newspapers for the Minnesota area. Dean was having no luck finding abnormal signs in any of the articles. However he wasn’t entirely sure whether it was because there was actually nothing to find, or because he kept getting distracted by Cas who was alternating between grooming his wings and poking at Dean playfully.

It was after lunch when they heard someone rattling at Bobby’s front door.

Bobby raised himself from his chair behind his desk, trudging down the hallway, Sam and Dean could hear him muttering his complaints about visitors all the way up. Only a moment later Bobby walked back through, Sheriff Jody Mills following behind him, what looked like a couple of police files in her hands.

“Hey boys,” She greeted both Sam and Dean cheerfully.

“Heya Sheriff,” Dean grinned back as Sam offered a wave.

Jody glanced at Castiel, who was tapping on the laptop keys while Dean wasn’t paying attention, “What you been doing Bobby? Picking up strays?” She nodded her head in Cas’ direction.

Bobby grunted, “It’s a long story. But that’s Cas, he’s Sam and Dean’s angel pal.” Jody raised her eyebrows at the word angel, “He’s generally more intimidating.” Cas shot Bobby a glare at the insult to his current state. “Actually he’s the reason I had you put those car warrants out.”

“So you’ll be pleased to know I found something on one of them then?” She indicated to one of the files in her hand.

“Greatly,” Bobby motioned towards the kitchen, “Come and sit down, you want a drink?”

“Beer, if you’ll spare one. I’m officially off the clock for the day.”

Dean and Sam both headed into the kitchen as well. Dean left Cas with the laptop so he could keep himself entertained; he’d worked out how to use it surprisingly fast. Sam pulled the door closed behind them.

Bobby passed a bottle around to everyone. “What did you find?”

Jody flipped open a file, “This white Sedan. Registered in the name of Jayde Horn. A couple of speed cameras picked up the plates late yesterday afternoon in Minnesota.”

“Near Fairmont by any chance?” Sam asked.

“Precisely. What made you say that?”

“Because thankfully, it means we’ve been looking in the right area.”

Sam copied down all the details Jody had bought with her. There were two places that the car kept cropping up. One was near a motel on the outskirts of Fairmont and the other a residential street right in the centre of the main township. It was defiantly a couple of places for them to check out.

Jody had also bought around a couple of case files she wanted Bobby to take a look at, as she suspected supernatural elements were involved. Ever since she’d discovered Bobby’s covert lifestyle a lot of unsolved cases started to make a lot more sense. Bobby had been happy to help out whenever he had the chance.  
Bobby has half way through explaining how a nest of vampires generally worked when there came a rather loud crash from the adjoining room.

Dean was about to open his mouth to yell at Cas to explain what he was up to in there, when said kid came bolting into the kitchen. Cas jumped up to Dean’s lap, and burrowed his way into Dean’s neck before Dean could protest. Cas’ wings firmly wrapped around himself in what Dean had learned was a defensive position.

“Cas what’s wrong?” Dean asked into his ear, rubbing his hands up and down Cas’ small sides, trying to calm him. “Did you break something?”

“Demon,” Cas mumbled out.

Sam was on his feet and heading into the other room before Dean could put Cas down to help.

“Sam,” Bobby started exasperatedly, “Don’t panic, it’s probably just-”

“Hello Moose,” A drawling voice sounded through to the kitchen.

“Crowley?!” They all heard Sam exclaim, “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Hell? No, just came from there though.”

Dean quickly followed after Sam into the other room, Cas still clutched tightly to his chest, Bobby and Jody trailing close behind.

“I am looking for a particular book. I am sure grumpy guts will have a copy of it lying around here somewhere.” Crowley muttered, his head stuck into a bookshelf.

“You just thought you’d pop in to borrow a book?” Sam asked confused.

“Bobby?!” Dean rounded on the old hunter, a snarl on his face.

“Don’t you get snarky with me boy. I’ve _tried_ stopping him from coming and going as he pleases. Nothing works,” Bobby sighed, as Crowley tossed aside volumes that didn’t interest him. “You try stopping the newly appointed King of Hell from taking your stuff while he still has a contract on your soul. Trust me, it’s not as easy as it sounds.”

“King of Hell?” Jody asked weakly.

“Don’t worry Jody, we don’t believe it’s true,” Sam muttered.

“You can’t just let him take advantage of you!” Dean continued to rant.

Bobby shrugged, “What do you want me to do about it? If you have a suggestion smartass I’m all ears.”

“Speaking of ears,” Crowley said without turning around, “I do have some and I can _hear_ you.”

“Well then maybe you could learn to take a hint!” Dean snapped.

“Uh huh! Precisely the one.” Crowley straightened up looking smug, a hardback in his grasp. Glancing over at his gathered crowd it appeared he was going to take off without another word, until he spotted the bundle of feathers in Dean’s arms. “What have you got there squirrel?”

Dean felt Cas shudder as Crowley’s gaze landed on him. “None of your damn business. You got what you came for, so leave.” Dean said firmly.

“They look an awful lot like angel wings.”

Cas immediately tried to draw his wings back into his body, but he couldn’t focus enough. Sam stepped to the side, shielding his brother and Cas from Crowley’s steely stare as much as he could.

“That’s certainly an interesting predicament you boys seem to have there. Don’t tell me your baby in a trench coat is now actually a baby.” Crowley paused, “Although he seems to have lost the trench coat.”

“Get out Crowley.”

“You telling me that is _actually_ Castiel?”

“We’re not telling you anything,” Dean said firmly, “Now get out!”

“But I think I just discovered an interesting enough reason to stick around.”

Sam and Dean exchanged an uneasy look as Crowley continued to peer at Cas’ small form with intense curiosity. Crowley took a small step forward and the four people opposite him immediately backed away.

Crowley rolled his eyes, “I’m not gonna try anything. I just want to take a look at him.”

“No,” Dean growled at the same time Sam asked, “Why?”

“Because I’m curious. Not every day you witness the effects of something that can one up an Angel.” Crowley’s tone developed the slightest hint of uncertainty. “What was it? You been pissing off your siblings Cas? They trying to teach you a lesson?”

Dean shot Crowley a glare as Cas clung to him tighter.

“Seems to be gripping to you quite tightly Dean, not developing separation issues are we?” Crowley’s haughty tone slipped back into place easily.

“Fuck you Crowley.”

“Ooo touchy, but maybe later darling.” Cas clutched to Dean’s shirt tighter as Dean made to start forward. “Now, now. Don’t get prissy about it boy.” Crowley sighed, taking in each of the resolutely staring faces in front of him, “Well since you’re not going to share in your juicy excitement, I’ll be on my way. Busy day ahead you see, things to plan, an anguished dimension to run. But I suggest you boys go deal with that little problem of yours. Don’t fancy having something with enough juice to hinder an angel wandering around. Ta for the book Singer.” With less than a nod of his head he was gone.

“You know, we should really look in to taking care of him,” Dean said conversationally.

Sam and Bobby both grunted in agreement.

-

Sheriff Mills didn’t stick around much longer after Crowley’s departure. She seemed to have had more than her fill of the supernatural for one day.

Cas had been more subdued since the King of Hell’s impromptu visit, the little angel ensuring to trail after Dean _everywhere_. Dean was almost certain Cas was deliberately trying to retain physical contact between them. It was as if Cas was afraid if he let go Dean would evaporate into thin air.

The three hunters had spent the remainder of the afternoon using the new information they’d obtained to plan a course of action. Dean was hesitant to simply go charging into anything that could exceedingly easily become a trap. The most likely scenario they were facing was that Jayde, as well as her sister, would be prepared for them and any attack they attempted to make would be thwarted. Whatever they did, they’d have to be cautious.

It wasn’t until Cas was almost slipping off Dean’s lap with exhaustion that Dean ceased looking over the maps he was working with to take the kid up to bed. Cas was so sleepy Dean had almost made it inside the bedroom before Cas realized what his current intention was.

“Don’t wanna go to bed Dean,” Cas mumbled as sternly as he could.

Dean chuckled, “Too bad sleepy head.”

“I’ll just,” Cas paused to yawn, “Sleep downstairs sitting with you till you’re finished.”

“Not a good idea Cas, it’ll be mighty uncomfortable.”

“You’re not uncomfortable Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes fondly, “Get changed Cas.”

“How about a bath?”

“Stop stalling.”

It was Cas’ turn to roll his eyes, disappointed at his failed attempts. Cas continued to grumble to himself as he shucked off his shoes, followed quickly by his clothes, leaving them strewn messily across the floor in an attempt to be defiant.

Dean shook his head affectionately as he picked up the clothes, placing them folded on a chair. He turned back around to find Cas’ back facing him solidly, wings folded tightly together, tiny arms folded petulantly across his chest. Dean attempted to smother his laughter. He walked back over to the door and pushed it closed, manufacturing it to sound like he had left the room.

Cas spun around so quickly he almost fell off the mattress. His squinted eyes quickly found Dean’s grinning face and he scowled. “You are not funny Dean.”

“I’m hilarious Cas and you know it.” Dean sauntered back over to the boy, sitting on the edge of the bed by his feet. “Why don’t you want to sleep? Not scared of Crowley are ya?” Dean asked jokingly.

“No,” Cas mumbled, barely audible. He then looked up at Dean, face completely serious, “He’s not a nice person Dean.”

Dean chuckled, “He’s a demon Cas. I think ‘not nice’ is in the job description. As well as pompous asshole.”

Cas huffed, “You should stay away from him.”

“Didn’t plan on anything different.”

The two of them fell silent, gazes locked onto each other.

Cas’ eyes were about the only thing that hadn’t been even slightly effected by the curse. Their deep blue still seemed to extend for miles, appearing to hold vast memories while hiding cavernous secrets. All that power bottled up behind such an innocent visage. His eyes reminded Dean of the stars.

It wasn’t until Cas’ eyelids started taking longer to flutter open after he blinked that Dean shook himself out of his trance. He didn’t bother to hide the sappy smile that had formed on his face. “Go to sleep Cas,” Dean said softly, sweeping some stray hair away from Cas’ eyes.

“Don’t wanna,” Cas mumbled out.

“Why not buddy?”

Cas averted his eyes, and mumbled something indistinguishable.

“What was that?” Dean nudged him lightly in his ribs, trying to make him smile.

Cas’ voice was only slightly louder this time when he whispered out, “Nightmares.”

Dean sighed heavily, he knew that feeling well. The terrible visions that you couldn’t keep away, especially when you wanted nothing more than to slip into rest. Dean was half way to asking what could Cas possibly be having nightmares about, but he held his tongue, positive Cas wouldn’t tell him. Maybe some of their darker dreams even overlapped. Cas _had_ been to Hell, after all.

“They’re only dreams Cas. Nothing will hurt you.” Cas didn’t respond and still firmly avoided Dean’s gaze. “Hey, look at me.” Dean carefully leant forwards to pull Cas’ chin straight. “Nothing’s going to hurt you Cas, I promise. I’ll protect you.”

Cas nodded his head slowly, “I know.”

Dean’s smile returned and Cas gave a hesitant grin back. “You’ll be ok.” Dean said firmly, reiterating it to himself as well as the vulnerable boy below him.

Once Cas’ eyes started to drift close again Dean stood up slowly heading for the door, “Night Cas,” he whispered back to the bed.

Cas took a deep sigh, allowing his eyes to fall close properly.

“Goodnight Dean.”

-

When Dean made it back downstairs he could hear a voice he wasn’t expecting speaking rather loudly. Sam’s animated guffaw of a laugh came in return. Dean curiously walked back into the library, then let out an annoyed sigh, “So apparently today is unwanted visitors day.”

“Unwanted? I could take offense to that Dean-o,” Gabriel smirked, he was sprawled across the couch that Dean had recently vacated.

Dean pointedly chose to ignore him, turning to his brother instead, “Where’d Bobby go?”

“Thought we heard something outside, he went to investigate.”

“I swear it wasn’t me,” Gabriel said around a mouthful. He’d produced a candy bar from thin air and was chewing on it happily.

“Sure it wasn’t,” Dean muttered bitterly.

Bobby clattered back through from the kitchen, “Damn bloody stray cats. Wish they’d learn to find someone else’s property to piss all over.” His eyes landed on his sofa. “Who in the ruddy hell are you?”

“Gabriel,” he replied with a chocolaty grin.

“The trickster?” Sam and Dean both nodded, “Well arch angel or not, you can get your dirty feet off my couch.”

Gabriel didn’t so much as blink an eye at being bossed around by the older hunter, moving his feet so they hung off the edge of the couch, no longer touching any part of it, “So you must be Robert Singer?” Bobby grunted his confirmation. “Heard a bit about you.”

“Is that all you lot do up in the clouds. Gossip about us mortal folk?”

“We sometimes also discuss sports,” Gabe said with a grin.

Bobby snorted his amusement as Sam and Dean both rolled their eyes.

“What are you doing here Gabe?” Sam asked finally.

“Looking for you knuckleheads of course,” Gabriel stated, “Can’t actually get a lock on either one of you easily, so the search was somewhat a process of elimination.”

“Yea, we’re special like that.” Dean sat down on the edge of Bobby’s desk. Not liking his chances of managing a spot next to Gabriel on the sofa. At least one where he walked away intact.

Gabriel took another large bight of his chocolate, “Speaking of special things. Where’s my baby bro?”

“Sleepin’,”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

“What’s wrong with that?” Dean asked, his tone immediately defensive.

Gabriel sat up a little straighter before he explained, “Cassie’s powers obviously haven’t been stripped along with his age, the prominent wings are proof enough of that. He technically still doesn’t require sleep, or food. But he is seeking both out. It’s not a necessary thing for his body, it’s completely psychological. I find it interesting.”

“Why would he be craving something like that if he doesn’t need it?” Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel shrugged, “Your guess is as good as mine Sammy. I’d _say_ he might be subconsciously attempting to fit into his surroundings.”

“You mean he’s just copying us?”

“Sure, why not?” Gabriel shook his head, “It’s not important. I’m sure any symptoms will all fade with the reversal of the spell. On that note, any luck finding the witches?”

“We found one of them the other day. It was the usual spiel, you know? The whole ‘we didn’t know what we were doing’ crap.”

“The, ‘they forced me to do it’ ones are always the best.” Gabriel said with a faraway look in his eyes.

“Yeah she threw in some of that as well,” Sam chuckled, “Now we think we’ve located the one who cast the spell on Cas.” Sam chucked over a map he had with the pin pointed location.

Gabe nodded, “Seems feasible.”

“So you wanna zap on over there and take care of it for us?”Dean asked.

“Oh Dean-o, you know that’s not the way these things work.”

“You’re seriously not going to help Cas out?”

“Hey, don’t get me wrong. If I was his only option for savior I’d be over there in a heartbeat. But I’m not. I have complete faith in you boys to take care of this. This is like a regular old Thursday for you isn’t it? A witch here, a demon there, saving the world and its occupant’s one small leap after the other.”

“You angels are strange creatures.” Bobby said skeptically from where he was leaning against the doorway.

“Right back at ya, mortal,” Gabriel smirked, conjuring up another candy bar. “What do you boys have planned after all this is over?” He continued conversationally, “Tell ya what, we could go out for a meal.”

“Oh get lost Gabriel.”

“Meal doesn’t interest you? How about a round of mini golf?” Gabriel vanished from the couch before the book Dean threw at him could make contact. He reappeared nonchalantly perched next to Sam. “Your brothers being mean to me Sammy.”

“Good.” Sam replied.

Gabriel faked his horror at the youngest Winchester. “And here I was thinking you were the nice brother,” Gabe shook his head sadly.

“Don’t you have something else to do Gabriel? Other people to torment?”  Dean asked hopefully.

“Probably true Dean-o, I best be off.” He stood up, being overly dramatic in the way he stretched. “I’ll call you to set up our date details.” Gabriel gave them a cheesy wink, vanishing permanently this time, his cackling laughter echoing in his wake.


	7. I Don't Wanna Grow Up

Dean and Sam both woke early, as was their plan, with the intention of going into town to pick up a few ingredients they needed to make decent hex bags. They didn’t want Jayde or her sister, Rose, attempting any funny business on them. They were having enough problems with curses as it was, they didn’t fancy adding any more to the mix.

Dean left Cas sleeping soundly in the bed they were still sharing, the peaceful look that consumed Cas’ features really enticing Dean to leave him undisturbed.

Sam was still sleeping when Dean made it downstairs. Dean didn’t wait much longer before he kicked his brother awake unceremoniously, telling him to hurry his ass up before he was left behind.  
Sam grumbled about the importance of sleep for the human body all the way out to the Impala and half way into town before Dean finally cracked and threatened to never let him sleep again. Sam stayed silent after that.

-

Cas woke feeling elated. His dreams had been pleasant and pain free that night. Anytime anything dark started to creep in, Dean would be there whispering protective words of comfort to him. It may have been all in his mind, but it left him feeling content.

Rolling over to find that the other side of the bed was clearly empty caused Cas’ spirits to drop considerably. He strongly preferred it when he woke up to find Dean next to him, instead of just a Dean shaped indent in the sheets.

Cas changed out of Dean’s old t-shirt, that he was still yet to relinquish back to Dean, and tugged on his other clothes. He was getting better at it now. Disappointment washed over him again as he couldn’t show to Dean that he could perform the action by himself.

Cas padded his way downstairs in search of food and company; well, mostly in search of Dean. He was troubled to find the house oddly quiet, not hearing anyone on his way to the kitchen. Cas poked his head around the door cautiously peering in. Bobby was seated at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of him and the newspaper propped open against a glass of juice. Bobby glanced up at the sound of shuffling feet.

“Mornin’ kid,” Bobby greeted, “Want some grub?”

Cas nodded his head eagerly, shuffling his way further into the room and pulling himself up onto the chair opposite Bobby’s. The old hunter poured him out a bowl of the same cereal he was half way through and placed it in front of Cas.

Cas smiled up at him gratefully and tucked in, Bobby going back to reading his paper.

Cas courteously waited for Bobby to finish appraising his paper and tossing it aside before he opened his mouth to speak, “Where’s Dean?”

Bobby chuckled, “Him and Sam went into town to grab a couple of things.” Bobby cleared away there now empty plates, dumping them in the sink to deal with later, “Shouldn’t be out for too much longer.”

“What did they need?” Cas continued curiously.

“Just a couple of herbs I was running low on. They need them to make some hex bags. They gotta be prepared. Going after those witches today.” Bobby rambled on, “Anything you wanted to do today before you’re all adult sized angel again?” Bobby chuckled once more. “Cas?”

Bobby turned around to find an empty kitchen. The chair Cas had been perched on deserted.

“Cas?” Bobby called again, a little louder. “Castiel?”

Silence.

-

Bobby had searched his house high and low by the time he heard the Impala pulling up outside, and still not one sign of Castiel. Dean and Sam made quite the racket as the two of them trudged inside, both laden with bags.

“We picked up a couple of extra things,” Sam said in Bobby’s direction as he and his brother dumped the gear onto the kitchen table. “Noticed you were getting low on some other stuff. You getting lazy in your old age Bobby?”

“I been busy boy,” Bobby muttered gruffly.

Dean and Sam both started unloading their purchases, Dean looking around the kitchen, “Cas watching TV again?” Dean asked casually.

“He’s gonna get addicted to all these bad habits if you’re not careful Dean.” Sam stated firmly.

“If I’m not careful? What’s it up to me for?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “You know why.”

Dean glanced over at Bobby and noticed how he didn’t look quite as comfortable as a man standing in his own kitchen should. “Bobby what’s wrong?” Dean listened for the sound of the television and heard nothing, “Where’s Cas?”

“Well, you see-”

“Bobby where the hell is Cas?” Dean’s voice hardened. Sam stopped unpacking to glance at Bobby as well.

“He’s kinda gone.” Bobby said hesitantly.

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Dean spluttered.

“Well, one minute he was in here, the next, nothing.”

“What do you mean he’s gone Bobby!?” Dean’s voice raised in volume, his heart rate accelerating, panic settling in.

“I’m telling you like it is boy,” Bobby continued, trying to keep calm himself, “One minute he’s sitting at the table content as can be, and the next, it’s an empty house.”

“He wouldn’t just take off?!”

“Dean calm down,” Sam said firmly, grasping his brother by the shoulder and turning him around, ensuring he was still remembering to breathe. “He can’t have gone too far.”

“He’s an angel Sam!” Dean spluttered, “He can friggin’ fly!”

“Dean!” Sam said firmly, “Breathe.”

Dean took a shuddering breath, trying to calm the blood pumping through his veins.

“Look, me and Bobby will recheck the house. You go search the scrap yard. He probably just got bored. Went for walk.”

Dean nodded heading back out the door without another word.

Sam looked back around at Bobby who shrugged his shoulder, “I got no clue boy”

Sam nodded, feeling just as lost as Bobby looked, “Let’s just check the house.”

-

It took Dean over twenty minutes to find the car that Cas was seated on top of. Twenty minutes of blind panic and turmoil coiling within him. The shuddering sigh of relief Dean released when he finally lay eyes on that messy black hair almost had him falling to his knees.

Dean pulled out his phone and sent a brief txt to Sam stating he’d found him. He then took a few more calming breaths before he gained enough mental stability to approach the broken down car.

Cas was perched on the hood of an old rusted Chevy that was missing most of its interior, his legs bought tight up under his chin, arms holding them in place firmly, and his wings wrapped around his entire body.

The closer Dean got the more he could tell that Cas’ little body was trembling, the sun beating down on them indicating that the shaking wasn’t from the temperature.

“Cas?” Dean asked cautiously, as he came up behind him.

Cas ducked his head lower into his knees, using his wings to completely conceal himself.

“Cas?” Dean asked again, he sat on the hood next to him, extending out a hand and gently placing it on the top of one of Cas’ wings.

“Don’t!” Cas said sharply, jerking himself out of Dean’s reach.

Dean fought back the overwhelming rush of distress that attacked him when Cas moved away. He tried again, “Cas? Please, tell me what’s wrong.” Dean heard a tiny hiccup coming from the depths of the feather ball in front of him. “Why’d you take off Cas? I was concerned.” Concerned being the most understated word he could think of.

Cas gave another small hiccup, his body still shaking, but not as bad as before. “Not important.” Cas whimpered out, his voice cracked twice.

Dean forgot himself, automatically stretching out a hand again, wanting to do nothing but bundle Cas close to him and keep him safe.

Cas flinched but allowed Dean to move his hand into one of his wings where it connected at his back.  

“Cas, buddy? Talk to me.”

Cas shuddered. He unfurled his wings the tiniest amount he could, enabling him to peer up at Dean’s face. Dean only caught a glimpse of the tear stained tracks leading boldly down Cas’ cheeks before the tiny body launched itself forward, arms coming to wrap tightly around Dean’s neck, a face burrowing into the crook between his shoulder and collarbone, the rest of the small body cradling itself as close to Dean’s chest as physically possible. Harsh sobs tore through his small body. Dean didn’t hesitate as he wound his arms around Cas’ frame, holding him in place, hands stroking gently through feathers, trying anything at all to sooth him.

Dean lost track of how long the two of them sat on the hood of the car curled up in each other, they stayed still long after Cas’ tears stopped flowing. Finally, _finally,_ Cas leaned himself back enough to see Dean’s face again.

Dean used his thumbs to brush away what he could of the water that still clung to Cas’ eyelashes. Cas blushed, looking away and starting to move himself out of Dean’s grasp.

Dean’s fingers dug into his sides and held him still, “Where do you think you’re going?” Dean asked seriously.

“I can’t Dean,” Cas mumbled, “I don’t want-, it hurts.”

Dean loosened his grip but didn’t release him, “What hurts?”

Cas took a shuddering breath, one that seemed almost too big for his little body, “Being close to you now knowing that soon you’ll stop.”

Dean frowned, confused, “What are you talking about Cas?”

“Bobby said,” a couple of tears leaked out of Cas’ eyes, “That you and Sam were going to kill the witch.” Dean nodded slightly, letting Cas continue, “And then I’ll be normal again and you won’t-” Cas’ breath hitched, “you won’t want to be near me anymore.”

Dean opened his mouth but didn’t know what he intended to say.

Cas seemed to have found his steam and his next words tumbled out at high speed, “I’ll be big again and you’ll go back to talking about personal space and boundaries, and you’ll only want to talk about case related things, you’ll only call me if you need help, and you’ll tell me that being in the same room as you while you sleep is creepy, and I won’t get to eat with you, and I won’t get to travel around with you and Sam in the impala, and everything will be more complicated again, and I’ll have to go back to hiding my wings from you all the time and I don’t want to Dean!” Cas took a shuddering breath, tears leaking steadily down his face again, “I don’t want to grow up.”

Dean pulled Cas back towards him, holding him as close as he could, Cas’ words racing each other around in his mind. Dean closed his eyes, hiding the liquid forming in them.

Cas’ voice sounded again, muffled where he was pressed against Dean’s shirt. “You like me better like this Dean. I don’t want that to change.”

Dean took a shuddering breath, starting softly, “Cas, listen -”

“You should forget about the witch Dean. Leave me like I am.”

“You have no idea how much I can’t do that Castiel.”

Cas’ heard perked up at the sound of his full name.

“Cas, I-” Dean shook his head, beginning again, “Cas I know this is how you feel right now, but buddy you’re gonna go back to being your normal self, your mind’s gonna be less fuzzy, and _you’ll_ stop wanting this as much as you do.” Dean ignored the heavy weight that settled in his chest at his own words.

Cas looked glumly up into Dean’s eyes, a resigned sigh falling past his lips, the weight behind his eyes making him appear much more mature than a four year old boy, “You don’t understand Dean, I know that you can’t. But the things that I want, it’s not because of the curse, I didn’t _enjoy_ the last few days because of the stupid curse!” Cas shook his head at himself, “You should have listened to me before when I said it’s not important.”

Cas went to leave Dean’s lap again, Dean caught him by the wrist and held on tightly.

“What do you mean, it’s not because of the curse? What isn’t?” Dean’s eyes shone with something new, something brighter, something strangely close to hope.

“It doesn’t matter Dean,” Cas continued, “I wasn’t meant to say anything. I didn’t _mean_ to say anything.” Cas looked down at the wrist Dean still had a hold of, “Dean please let me go.”

Dean released Cas’ wrist unthinkingly at the request. Cas slid his way off the front of the car, his wings coming back around to shield him away. Cas didn’t look back at Dean as he began to wander off.

Dean let Cas get as far as a car length away before his stupid slow turning brain kicked in.

Leaping off the car Dean only needed to take four long strides before he was in line with Cas. Dean plodded down onto his knees, grabbing Cas firmly by the shoulders to turn him around, so they were at eye level.

“Castiel, you stupid son of a bitch.” Cas’ eyes went wide. “No Cas, don’t say anything. My turn, and it’s gonna be quick, because you _know_ how much I hate doing this.” Dean waited for Cas to nod before he continued, “You and me are gonna go back in the house and you’re going to stay there. Me and Sam are gonna get in the car and drive to Minnesota and take care of this stupid witch. When I get back, your ass is still going to be in that house. No fluttering back off to heaven or wherever the hell else you feel like going. You are going to be in that house. And by God if you remember any of these damn conversations once you’re back to normal I am going to drag you upstairs and explain to you in very explicit detail why you couldn’t stay in the form of a four year old child.”

Cas tilted his head to the side, confusion flooding his features.

“You’re not going to make me leave?”

Dean gave a humorless laugh, “I can’t explain how much I need you to stay Cas. How much I just need _you_.”

Cas edged forwards slowly, wrapping his arms hesitantly back around Dean’s neck, “I need you too Dean.”

Dean collapsed into the hug, holding onto Cas with everything he had.  
  
Dean turned his face to the heavens, praying to whatever deity or God, _anything_ that might give the slightest care to him and his little life; _please let Cas remember this._


	8. Ganking the Bitch

Dean didn’t say a word to either Bobby or Sam as he and Cas trudged back into the house. Sam and Bobby had prepared the hex bags as well as a few other choice weapons that the boys had decided they would take with them. Bobby and Sam both cautiously attempted to gauge Dean’s mood as he flittered around the kitchen making sure they had everything they’d need.

“We ready to go?” Dean grunted at his brother.

“Ready when you are.”

Dean knelt down pulling Cas into him, Cas’ arms twined around his waist naturally. Placing a swift kiss on the top of his head Dean mumbled, “Be back soon,” into his hair. Cas nodded soundly, sneaking a quick peck of his lips to Dean’s cheek before Dean could berate him for it.  
Dean stood back up, nodding to Bobby, before leading his brother out the door.

-

They didn’t even make it past the border into Minnesota before Sam was onto him, “So you wanna talk about it?” Sam slipped it in slyly.

“No,” Dean grunted, paused, “Maybe,” Another pause, “I don’t know.”

Sam, for his own safety, held back a chuckle and attempted a different approach. “Is Cas ok?”

“At the moment.”

“What do you mean?”

Dean ignored the question and asked his own. “Do you reckon Cas’ memory will be screwy when he changes back?”

Sam contemplated before answering, “There’s been nothing to indicate that it would be. I mean you’d think if that were going to be the case, the curse would have affected his memories originally when he de-aged.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Dean muttered more to himself than his brother.

“What is it you don’t want him to forget?”

Again Dean ignored his brother’s question in favor of his own. “Hey, ah Sammy?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Would it bother you if, I don’t know, say hypothetically, someone who you’ve known for awhile and that you get along with started hanging around on, like, a more permanent basis? Would that ever be a problem? You know, just hypothetically.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean you have to be one of the least subtle people on this planet.”

Dean spluttered, “What? I was just speaking hypo-”

“Hypothetically yeah I know.” Sam smirked, “Of course it wouldn’t worry me if _Cas_ was around all the time.” Dean clenched his hands on the steering wheel. “Following you around, being by your side.”

“Ok I get the point Sammy.”

“Making you happy, helping you through hard times, watching over you.”

“That’s enough Sam, I get it.”

“I’ll have to draw the line when the two of you ask to bring home a damn cat or something though.”

Dean muttered out a quiet “Shut up Sam,” Which was followed by an even quieter “Thanks Sammy.”

Sam still heard him loud and clear, making sure Dean saw his reassuring smile as he glanced over.

Dean attempted to smile back but was relatively sure the motion came out as more of a grimace. He was worried about what would happen once the spell was broken more than their ability to actually break it.

What if Cas didn’t remember any of the things he’d said to Dean, would Dean have enough guts to remind him? Or would he go back to pretending Cas was nothing more than that Angel who pulled him out of hell. Dean didn’t want to admit to himself that the latter was the more likely case. He’d never been any good at any of this. Even now knowing that Cas had been hiding deeper feelings from him too, he didn’t think the small amount of confidence he had in himself would be enough to allow him to make the first move.

He couldn’t screw up anything they already had. Not with Cas. He was simply too important to lose.

It would all be so much simpler if Cas purely remembered. God, please just allow him this one miracle.

-

Arriving in Fairmont Sam and Dean had agreed that they would check out the motel room that the registered car had frequented first, before hitting the more residential side of town.

Checking with the receptionist only one room had been booked by a young girl travelling alone, the girl fit Rose’s description more than Jayde’s.

Ensuring that the area around them was relatively deserted they snuck into the suspected motel room to find it deserted.  
The belongings that were still there defiantly matched that of a single female occupant, and the couple of rustic Wicca books lead them to think they were on the right track.

 Heading over to the other address they had didn’t take long. The area they found themselves in seemed pretty high end. Large properties, adorned with various exotic looking gardens, and surrounded by expensive looking cars. 

“Looks like we’re in the wrong profession,” Sam muttered sarcastically as he examined a brand new BMW parked in front of them.

“Yea, I’m sure leading people into giving up their souls is a well paid endeavor.”

 They waited until they were sure there was no-one loitering in the vicinity before leaving the Impala and heading towards the suspected address; a large white house that seemed to have more windows than was entirely necessary.

They jumped the fence that led around to the back yard, figuring it would be less conspicuous than if they were seen trying to force their way through the front door.

Narrowly avoiding a confrontation with a small terrier, that they managed to trap in its kennel without too much distress, the two of them worked their way quietly through the back door. Both had guns cocked at the ready.

There was a back hallway that led them through two large dining rooms before bringing them to the kitchen. The whole house seemed to be made of glass and other shiny materiel, Dean was trying hard not to screw his face up at what he saw whichever way he turned.

Rose was standing in the kitchen, her back turned, standing over a large pot of what Dean hoped was nothing more sinister than soup.

Sam was the one who opted to creep forward to restrain her. He grabbed her unsuspecting body easily, extending an arm around to cover her mouth before she could scream for help. Her slight frame thrashed in his strong arms as much as possible, her muffled voice attempting to escape around Sam’s hand, she only went still when she felt a gun rest directly against her head.

“Get away from my sister.” A firm voice rang from behind them.

Sam and Dean both turned to see Jayde standing in the doorway. The look on her face border lining thunderous.

Dean gave a cocky grin, “Don’t think you’re quite in the position to be barking orders.” Dean moved his gun further into Rose’s hair. “Unless you want me to blow your little sisters brains all over your _impeccable_ kitchen.” Rose whimpered as she felt Sam’s grip tighten.

 “Let her go, then we’ll talk.” Jayde offered fairly.

“No way in hell.” Dean replied.

“Well, you can’t say I didn’t offer nicely.” Jayde flicked her hand towards Dean and he was sent flying.

Dean shattered through at least two glass feature walls and into a plaster one before he could even truly register what was happening. A blinding pain in his right arm almost had him close to blacking out as he finally fell to the ground.

Dean heard gunshots being fired from the kitchen and a couple of shrill screams and a whole lot of commotion.

Gritting his teeth against the pain roiling through his body Dean scrambled to his feet, stumbling a little as his head spun. Unable to find his fallen gun, Dean moved empty handed as fast as he could back towards the sound of the turmoil.

Rose lay motionless on the floor, a pool of blood seeping steadily around her form. Sam was crouched as much as his large frame could manage behind the kitchen counter as Jayde flung any item within her grasp towards him. 

Dean drew her attention by reentering the room and had to move swiftly back behind a wall to avoid being hit with what looked like the same exploding powder that the witches had been using back in Illinois.

Dean heard another gunshot and heard something, or someone, crash to the ground. Poking his head gingerly back around the wall he was over relieved to see that it wasn’t Sam.

Sam’s last shot had managed to hit Jayde directly in the stomach. She was crouched on her kitchen floor losing a lot of blood at an exuberant rate, any energy she had left going into staying conscious and not spell work.

Dean stumbled into the room going to stand next to Sam; both boys were well and truly out of breath as they stood over Jayde. They were still cautious in case she tried to make another move. They thought it highly unlikely considering the rate she was discoloring.

“Last chance Jayde, reverse the spell you cast on our friend and we’ll call you an ambulance.” Sam said gun still held firmly in his grasp.

She gave a humorless laugh, “You’re lying.”

“Maybe,” Sam shrugged, “But looks like you’re gonna die anyway. May as well take the chance.”

“Better an easy death like this.” Jayde groaned as her heart gave a painful twinge as it started to fail at recuperating her blood loss.

“Better than what? You make some demon deal? You get all juiced up in exchange for collecting innocent souls for harvest?” Dean growled.

“The three from Illinois would have made sixteen if you hadn’t shown up and ruined it.” Jayde attempted to put as much spite into her tone as possible.

Dean and Sam both exchanged a look of disgust, “Was Rose even really your sister? You don’t seem too cut up about her.”

Jayde laughed again, her voice growing weaker, “She was merely a business partner. Known her less than a year.”

Dean had endured enough, “You die, Cas goes back to normal, right?”

Jayde rolled her eyes over to him, “If that’s the chance you’re willing to take.”

“Listen, you bitch, you have already destroyed so many innocent lives. Why don’t you at least make your dying act one that you won’t regret! Now tell me, _when_ you die will it fix him?!” Dean snatched Sam’s gun out of his hand and raised it to Jayde’s head.

“No answer I give you will spare what you’re about to do.”

“You’re right. But I want an answer anyway.”

Jayde looked as if she was about to slip out of consciousness as she glared up at the men in front of her, it took all her remaining strength to grind out her response, “Kill me and you’ll have your precious friend back.”

Dean nodded, cocked the gun, “See you in hell you bitch,” and pulled the trigger.

-

Leaving the fancy property Dean had to toss the Impala keys over to Sammy with his left hand as his right arm gave another overly painful twinge.  
They didn’t waste any time before driving off and finding a more densely populated area of town, relatively sure that with the amount of noise they’d been making authorities would be showing up and finding the bodies of the two girls at some point soon.

Dean let out a pained sigh as he moved around in the passenger seat. Sam raised his eyes questioningly at him as he gave another huff, “I think it’s broken,” Dean attempted to lift his arm without any support and had to grit his teeth together as splintering pain shot from elbow to collarbone. “Yep, defiantly broken. God, I think she shattered it.”

“You want to go to a hospital?”

“Na, I’ll be fine, just head straight for Bobby’s,” Dean folded his right arm gingerly across his chest as he used his left hand to rummage through the glove box, “Could have swore I left some pain meds in here. Ah, bingo!” He popped out a couple of capsules and dry swallowed them, “Just go carefully over the bumpy parts ok Sammy,” Dean added sternly.

“Not sure ‘shattered arm’ is within Bobby’s capabilities to patch you up.” Sam commented sounding concerned.

“Doesn’t matter, Cas will -” Dean paused, biting at his lip, before finishing firmly “Cas will be there.”


	9. The Perks of Being You

Sam and Dean spent the rest of the drive back to Bobby’s in relative silence. For once Sam was not complaining about Dean’s affinity for classic rock as The Stones played steadily from the speakers. Sam kept shooting his brother worried glances whenever they went over a particularly noticeable divot in the road and Dean would let out a hissed sound of pain; although he made no verbal complaints.

Bobby was waiting for them not so patiently on his back porch as they pulled into the driveway, “Couldn’t have called ahead to let me know you were both still alive?” Bobby asked gruffly as Sam helped a stiff moving Dean over to the house. Bobby stepped aside to let them in, muttering “Idjits,” just loud enough for them to hear, as he took one of the weapon bags that Sam had slung over his shoulder.

Dean plopped himself into one of the seats at the kitchen table, trying not to wince as his arm gave another painful twinge as if to remind him that it was still broken.

Dean tried to allow himself to get distracted by the pain, the sight of an empty kitchen already having an effect on him. He felt the unwanted bile begin to rise in his throat and threaten to turn into tears as what an empty kitchen actually _meant._

Sam was the one to break through Dean’s warring thoughts, “So, Cas took off?”

“What?” Bobby asked , surprise then realization washing through him as he took a look at Dean’s face and noticed his current pain didn’t seem to be all physical, “Oh, no! I just sent him in to watch the television, his relentless pacing was driving me nuts!”

It was that moment Cas picked to poke his head around from the hallway. His once again full sized _adult_ head.

Dean let out the breath that he’d been holding and slumped further into his chair, muttering a faint, “Cas.”

Cas’ face split into a grin that outshone anything they’d seen him produce over the last few days. He stepped fully into the room, his once again six foot tall form dressed in Jimmy’s ‘tax accountant’ get up, complete with trench coat.  
Cas gave half a shrug, turning his palms up in a ‘what do you think?’ kind of move.

Dean nodded his head, quickly ceasing the action as his arm protested from the movement.

“Dean, you are hurt.” Cas was immediately by Dean’s side, kneeling beside the chair and gingerly moving Dean’s arm towards him.

“Don’t worry bout it Cas. You’re still recuperating.”

Cas ignored Dean in favor of fastening his hand firmly over Dean’s shoulder.  
Dean reached out blindly for something to grip onto with his other hand as pain tore through him.  
The faint glow that was the sign of Cas’ grace spreading to heal him seeped out from Cas’ hand. Dean felt the relief begin to extend instantly.

It wasn’t until Dean was relatively certain all the damage the damn witch had done was almost completely gone, that he gained enough composure to realize that the object he’d grasped in his pained panic was Cas’ other hand. Their fingers were now firmly interlocked and Cas was applying a light squeeze reassuringly.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean whispered once he could feel no remnants of the injury. Cas smiled again, meeting Dean’s gaze, he didn’t seem inclined to remove either of his hands from Dean’s body.

Dean grinned back, he pulled at Cas’ coat rather roughly, hoisting Cas up just slightly so they were at the same level, so he could pull him firmly against his body in a tight hug. Dean wound his now uninjured arm around Cas’ neck, as he felt Cas’ own arm go firmly around his waist pulling him just that bit nearer.

“Glad you are ok,” Cas stated to him.

“Glad you’re here,” Dean murmured back.

Sam and Bobby both cleared their throats loudly at the same time. Dean relinquished his hold on Cas rather reluctantly.

“Any possible way you could keep it out of my kitchen boys?” Bobby grumbled, but there wasn’t any malice behind his expression.

Cas stood swiftly and shuffled back from Dean, the beginnings of a blush forming at the top of his cheekbones; he looked properly embarrassed.

“Not a chance man.” Dean grabbed at Cas hooking his fingers in his belt loops and pulled him back closer.

Sam rolled his eyes, as Bobby continued, “So here’s the deal, me and Sam are gonna go into town and grab some pizza’s. When we get back you two will have dealt with any ‘issues’ that may still be present and that way neither Sam or myself will have to deal with any of your awkward crap.”

Neither Bobby nor Sam waited for either Dean’s approval or disapproval before they were hastily heading for the door. Sam only paused to briefly offer a “Glad you’re all ok Cas,” Before he was out of sight.

Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his family’s lack of subtly. Looking back up at Cas, Dean could tell that the angel was now pointedly looking anywhere that wasn’t him. It was that moment that Dean realized however he played his next move Cas would follow along. Cas _still_ wasn’t positive of Dean’s intentions and he wasn’t about to put anything, mainly himself _,_ on the line with his uncertainty.

Dean smiled to himself as he gazed up at the now fully restored angel, _his_ fully restored angel. He took in the strong jaw with its permanent 5 o clock shadow, the unruly mop of black hair as messy as ever, and most importantly those eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes that managed to convey a million and one things with the smallest glimmer of change.

“Dean,” Cas mumbled out.

“Mmm?”

“Dean, you are staring.”

Dean chuckled, he placed his hands on either side of Cas’ hips and guided him around so they were facing each other again. Dean finally managing to get Cas to look back down into his eyes. Cas gave the barest hint of a hesitant smile.

“God I missed you Cas.”

“I have not been anywhere Dean.” Cas said seriously.

Dean laughed again and abandoned any remaining thoughts he still had about turning back.  
With the hold he still had on Cas’ waist he dragged him firmly forward and maneuvered his angel until he was seated firmly straddling his lap.

Cas’ cheeks began to flush again as almost the entire length of his body came into contact with Dean’s, Dean fastened his arms swiftly around Cas’ back to hold him firmly in place.  
Cas seemed uncertain where to place his hands and settled for folding them in his lap.

“So,” Dean started softly, looking up into the bright eyes above him, “You stayed.”

Cas hesitated to make any form of reply and Dean’s spirits immediately plummeted, had he got this all wrong? Was Cas merely here to give a goodbye before fluttering off? Dean looked away, his grip loosening along with his rising doubt.

“No! Dean.” Cas grabbed Dean’s swiftly retreating hands and placed them back into their previous position, “I mean, _yes_ , I stayed.”

Dean wasn’t so eager to accept the theory this time, “When till? When your heavenly duties begin calling or when you simply get bored?”

Cas didn’t seem to be paying attention to Dean’s words, instead his gaze was focused intensely studying Dean’s face. “I think I understand what you meant now Dean.”

“What I meant when?”

“When you were speaking of how it would be inappropriate for me to stay in the form of a child.”

“Don’t try and change the subject Cas -”

Cas leant swiftly forwards and captured Dean’s lips with his own. Any further arguments Dean had died in his throat and were replaced with a guttural moan.

Dean pulled Cas to him, completely chest to chest as he opened his mouth allowing Cas’ eagerly probing tongue access.  
Cas’ hands fisted in the short hair at the back of Dean’s head as he felt Dean’s tongue melt alongside his own.

The two of them stayed locked together at the mouths for minutes on end, both pushing for command as their tongues warred against one another. Dean was the one who gave in and allowed Cas to take control of the kiss, permitting Cas to explore every crevice of his mouth with supreme accuracy.

Dean eventually had to pull back for a proper lungful of air. He rested his head against Cas’ chest, breathing heavily. “Thought you told me you were a virgin Cas?”

Cas looked down at Dean confused, “I did not lie to you Dean.”

Dean chuckled, “Virgins don’t kiss like that.”

Cas sounded a mixture of exasperated and embarrassed as he explained himself, “Dean, I have been watching mankind for as long as they have existed. I know how ‘things’ work.” Dean snorted at Cas’ inability to say the word sex after he’d practically tongue fucked his mouth. “I find your lack of faith in me disturbing, Dean.” Cas’ speech faltered as Dean placed his hands underneath the trench coat and started moving them firmly up Cas’ back. “You should have figured out by now that if there was anything I could learn that would benefit you -”

Cas’ voice ceased completely as Dean reached his shoulder blades and pressed him forward harder. “Cas,” Dean made sure he had the angels full attention.

Cas’ “Dean,” in return was at least two octaves lower than his normal already gravelly voice.

Dean allowed himself to acknowledge that Cas’ voice should not be able to affect him as much as it did before continuing, “Stop talking, and fucking kiss me.”

Cas’ grin was only visible for a moment before his chapped lips were once again sealed firmly over Dean’s.

-

When Sam and Bobby returned they both reentered the house cautiously. Both men had dawdled as much as they possibly could while they were out purchasing dinner, without once broaching the subject of why they were actually taking their sweet ass time.

Sam was grateful they didn’t enter a kitchen strewn with any errant articles of clothing.

Bobby called through the house that grub had arrived and Dean and Cas appeared in the living room doorway both looking the same as they’d been left. Except they both wore matching grins, their hands firmly linked between them, and Cas’ hair seemed to be standing on end.

Dinner passed in the same way the other meals over the past couple of days had; Bobby spoke of case work, Sam adding his opinions every so often, Dean disagreeing with most things his brother said just to get on his nerves. Dean piling food in front of an eager Cas and looking overly happy about the fact that Cas was enjoying it.

The only difference was when conversation started to die down Dean was left staring at Cas with more than just a big brotherly fondness in his eyes.

“Look at you two girls being sappy.” Bobby said with a false sweetness to his voice, causing Sam to laugh and Dean and Cas to begin avoiding any prolonged eye contact.

“Shut up Bobby,” Dean grumbled.

“I warned you before, not in my kitchen. If it is, then you learn to cop the shit.”

Dean rolled his eyes and just for the brilliant reaction he knew he’d receive he leant over and kissed Cas squarely on the mouth. Sam pretended to make a gagging noise. Dean flipped him off as he dragged Cas pointedly out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

-

Dean was still chuckling to himself when they reached the bedroom they’d been sharing over the past couple of days. He only just managed to slide the door closed behind them before he had an armful of angel, Cas’ lips moving firmly against his own.

Cas took control quickly this time, winding his arms around Dean’s waist and using the leverage to pull Dean close against his body. Dean wound his hands into Cas’ hair as he let himself be manhandled. Dean hadn’t realized Cas had been walking them backwards until the backs of his legs bumped the side of the bed.

Dean broke his mouth away with a slight pop, Cas tried to chase his mouth and pouted when Dean leaned out of the way.

Dean chuckled, “Just, slow down a minute Cas.”

“Why?” Cas asked with the hint of a petulant tone seeping in.

Dean smiled, “One, I need to breath.” Cas rolled his eyes, as if he found the concept a complete burden. “And two, we have time Cas.” Dean paused, “Don’t we?”

Cas sat down firmly on the edge of the bed, dragging Dean down to sit next to him. “I’m going to put this as plainly as I can for you Dean. I am not going anywhere. I will not leave your side until you wish it. I will stay. Go hunting with you and Sam, help you hustle poker and save all the people you save. If you’ll have me, that is.”

“But what about heaven? It’s a mess up there, you’ve said so yourself.”

Cas sighed, “Gabriel has already been to see me about that.”

“What? When?”

“Almost immediately after the witches curse broke. He must have been keeping an eye on me waiting for it to happen. He’s working on bringing heaven under control. Gabriel is an arch angel, his power is known and there are a lot of angels who would follow him completely. It’s just that almost everybody thought he was dead. He’s going to put right what was broken, not that I think that’s how he _wants_ to be spending his time but he understands that without him Raphael will most likely do more harm than good. He can fix it Dean, and most certainly without my help.”

Dean smiled hesitantly, “He’s letting you off the hook completely?”

Cas shrugged, “With any heavenly duties, as you call them, yes. Although I don’t think that will stop him from continuing to contact us. He seems to find the two of you interesting, at least, he talks about Sam a lot.”

Dean rolled his eyes grumbling, “Slimy git can keep his sticky paws away from Sammy.”

“He _is_ my brother Dean.”

“Doesn’t make him any less of a git.”

Cas chuckled. “Are you satisfied now Dean? Am I allowed to kiss you again?”

“You don’t really have to ask for permission Ca -”

Cas was on him before Dean could finish getting his name out. Cas drew their mouths together once more, threading his fingers of one hand into Dean’s hair and using the other to push firmly on his chest, guiding him so he was lying back on the bed, legs still hanging over the side.

Cas came down next to him and let his first moan slip as Dean’s tongue curled around his own.

The sign that Cas was enjoying this as much as he was set something alight in Dean and all they were doing soon wasn’t enough.

Dean hastily dragged the trench coat off of Cas’ shoulders and threw it to the ground out of the way before he changed their positions, flipping Cas underneath him.

Cas grinned up at him before Dean leaned back down nipping his way along Cas’ jaw. The feeling of stubble underneath his lips something he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. Dean deftly worked his hand down the trail of buttons on Cas’ shirt opening them one by one as he kept Cas preoccupied with his mouths’ actions.

When his trail finally bought him to Cas’ ear Dean bit at the lobe gently before breathing out, “You know I’m not going to be wishing you away anytime soon, or ever, for that matter. Are you prepared to stay with me for that long?”

“I will never not watch over you Dean. Even if you were to ever send me away, I would have no intention of ceasing to be your angel.”

Dean smirked, “You’re mine huh? All mine?” Dean leant down to press his lips against Cas’ chastely.

Cas smiled, “Of course.” Cas’ eyes glinted as his grin began to turn mischievous, “But what you mustn’t ever forget is what that also means.” Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly, “It means, _you_ are also _mine_.” Cas’ voice became a growl as he flipped Dean under him.

Cas pinned Dean to the bed with his weight, smashing their mouths together with more force than he had yet used, grabbing both of Dean’s wrists he pinned them with his hands against the pillow above Dean’s head.

Dean moaned at the strength used, it had been years since he’d had someone throw him around in bed, years since he’d been with anybody who _could_ throw him around. Dean’s complete unwavering trust in Cas made it easy to fall into this pattern.

Cas moved his lips away from Dean’s mouth and began copying what Dean had done to him before, moving his lips down his neck and nibbling softly at the sensitive skin. When he reached Dean’s collarbone he bit down hard.

Dean’s hips reflexively bucked up at the sensation even as Cas was licking a stripe over what would defiantly become a bruise. Dean felt the smirk on Cas’ lips slide off his face as Dean’s hips slotted against Cas’ and the first friction Cas had felt rubbed against his hard cock.

Cas pulled back abruptly, sitting back on his haunches still straddling Dean’s thighs.

Dean leant up on his elbows so he could get a look at Cas’ face, “You ‘k Cas?” Cas nodded, but didn’t meet Dean’s gaze. Dean sat upright, pulling Cas into his lap, and as difficult as it was ignored both his and Cas’ obvious erections. “What’s wrong?” Dean lifted Cas’ chin up from where it had been resting against his chest. “We’ve already had enough chick flick moments to last us a lifetime tonight Cas, we may as well keep going.”

Cas gave a weak smile at Dean’s attempt at a joke. “You know I have never done anything like this before Dean. I am worried I will be inadequate for you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and then his hips, grinding his cock up into Cas’ ass, Cas shuddered and clutched at Dean’s shoulders. “You feel that Cas?” Cas nodded, “I intend to fuck you with it.” Cas’ body gave another shiver, “However if that’s not what you want to do tonight you tell me now, and I’ll stop.”

“That’s not what I meant Dean.” Cas ground back down into Dean as if to prove he wasn’t afraid. “I’ve never had experience -”

“It’s not about experience Cas, it’s about instinct.” To prove his point Dean wrapped his hand firmly around the prominent tent in Cas’ pants and gave a firm stroke, Cas’ hips bucked up into his hand reflexively. “You see, it’s all instinctual.”

Cas nodded and leant forward to wind his tongue back into Dean’s mouth, he pulled back after a moment adding, “I believe that we are still wearing too many clothes Dean.”

Dean nodded his agreement quickly; divesting Cas of the shirt he’d already unbuttoned and lifting the undershirt he wore up over his head. Cas set to work pushing Dean’s jacket off, even as their mouths had locked together again, Dean’s hands roaming freely over Cas’ lightly toned stomach. They broke apart briefly so Cas could rid Dean of his Henley as well.

Dean maneuvered Cas carefully onto his back, straddling his thighs, Dean leaned down to capture one of Cas’ nipples in his mouth and was rewarded with a load groan and a buck of Cas’ hips. Dean lavished the area until the nub was a hard peak before giving the same attention to the other side. Cas had his hands firmly grasped in Dean’s hair encouraging Dean’s movements, a slow litany of Dean’s name beginning to fall past his lips.

When Dean was satisfied with his work he moved down further, stopping next at Cas’ prominent hipbones, licking and nipping his way around them, until Cas was practically writhing beneath him.

“Don’t stop, Dean.”

 The words Cas’ harsh, ragged voice produced stirred Dean’s memory to a day prior when Cas was curled on the hood of his car, Dean’s hand wrapped firmly in “Wings,” Dean stated firmly, pulling himself up from where’d he’d been splayed on  Cas’ stomach.

“I believe I said _don’t_ stop,” Cas grumbled as he looked up at Dean with a stare of disappointment.

“Wings, Cas,” Dean repeated, Cas’ mind seeming to take a minute longer to process anything that wasn’t Dean’s tongue on his body, “Can you still manifest your wings?”

Cas tilted his head with confusion at the sudden change of topic, “Of course I can, I have always been able to. It had simply never been an appropriate thing to do.”

“Do it now.” Dean said eagerly.

“Why?” Cas asked, suspicion lacing his tone.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Because I want to see,” Then added slyly, “And because they’re sensitive.”

“What does sensitivity have to do with anything?” Dean allowed Cas’ slow turning mind to comprehend his meaning along with their current positions, “Oh!” He finally exclaimed, then blushed deeply.

It took another moment of silence before Dean felt the air around him ripple. Between one blink and the next they appeared and Dean was suddenly surrounded by a dark softness.  
Cas’ wings as a child had been nothing compared to the magnificence that Dean was facing now.

Cas was framed by two large rich black wings that glinted hints of blue as Cas moved them, the wingspan easily trailing to the floor and heading towards the walls from where Cas sat in the centre of the queen size bed. All the feathers Dean could see, right from the tops of the wings, trailing down right past him along the bed looked just as soft if not more so than what he remembered from Cas as a kid.

Dean didn’t hesitate to find out and Cas soon had Dean placed firmly in his lap, solid hands running down either side of his usually hidden appendages, the sensation sending shivers of pleasure all the way through his body.

Cas wanting to make Dean feel as good as he did, reached his hand forward to unbutton and unzip the front of Dean’s jeans, plunging his hand into Dean’s pants before Dean had time to register what was going on.

As Cas’ hand wrapped itself securely around Dean’s leaking cock and gave a firm stroke, Dean grasped at Cas’ feathers tugging harder than he meant to, it didn’t seem to worry Cas as he threw his head back in pleasure, so Dean eagerly repeated the motion, his mouth fervently seeking Cas’.

They both continued to rut into each other slowly building their way up until Dean finally had the sense to realize that if they continued like this much longer he’d soon be out of the game, especially when Cas’ hand was twisting absolutely _just right_ on every third stroke.

Dean pulled back from Cas’ mouth with a reluctant groan, without enough brain power to vocalize what he wanted Dean had to physically move Cas to lay onto his back again, stripping him of his slacks and briefs in one swift movement as he did.

Cas laid out completely bare was perfect. His long unmarked limbs seemed to go on for miles, which were overrun by his magnificent wings splayed out beneath him. Dean couldn’t decide whether the best part was Cas’ blissed out face, vivid blue eyes sparkling brightly up at him, or Cas’ leaking cock that was so hard it was almost against his stomach, begging Dean to do something about it. 

 Cas reached for Dean’s wrist and held on tightly as the hunter made to leave the bed. “Lube, Cas.” Dean said in way of explanation.

“Where?”

“Duffel bag.”

Cas clicked his fingers and the tiny tube was in his hand, Cas examined the bottle quickly before handing it over to Dean.

Dean smirked as all the possibilities for Cas’ powers began to race through his mind.  
But for now, he had much simpler plans.

Dean kicked his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off before returning to sit firmly between Cas’ legs. Cas spreading them open willingly had Dean worried he was almost going to come undone merely at the sight in front of him.

Cas wasn’t eager for Dean to take his time while prepping him. Cas insisting more than once that there was no physical way Dean could hurt him. Dean took his time anyway, slowly working up finger by finger spreading Cas’ willing hole wider. When Dean found Cas’ prostate the completely broken sound Cas made once again nearly tipped Dean over the edge and Dean couldn’t linger any longer.

Grasping Cas’ thighs and placing them where he needed them Dean plunged balls deep in to Cas without any further warning.

Dean allowed Cas’ body the time it needed to adjust to him, waiting for Cas’ grunt of “Please Dean _move,_ ” before beginning a steady pace that had them both panting in minutes.

Cas’ hands seemed to be clutching at Dean everywhere, trying to drag him closer than physically possible. Both of them felt the coil in their stomachs as their bodies began to give in to everything they were experiencing. Cas dragged himself up us far as he could and smashed his mouth together with Dean’s, their tongues tying together messily, any etiquette they’d shown earlier completely gone now as they lost themselves to each other.

Dean thought he’d be able to go a little while longer, that was until he felt Cas’ wings come up around him, the cool feathers sliding down over his spine and swiping at his sides confidently.  
The sensation sent Dean slamming into his climax without warning, his come spilling into Cas as he gripped onto the angel in front of him with everything he had left.

The feeling of Dean’s come painting him from the inside sent Cas flying over the edge was well, a feeling of power such as he’d never felt before flooding through his entire being, the moans escaping him just as load as Dean’s had been.

Dean collapsed onto Cas’ chest panting heavily, aftershocks still rippling through him as his mind slowly felt like it was going offline at the pure bliss that was filling him. Dean could feel Cas just as immobile beneath him, and could see his wings trembling from the impact of his climax.

Dean barely had the energy to lift himself enough to pull himself out of Cas, but he managed it, both of them groaning softly at the loss of contact.

Dean settled himself back atop of Cas searching for Cas’ hand and grasping it firmly in his own once he found it. Cas squeezed back just as determinedly, allowing his wings to rise up and drape around Dean as a blanket. That was the last thing that Dean’s hazy mind managed to register before his exhausted body pulled him into complete unconsciousness. 


	10. The New Arrangement

Dean woke to a warm cocoon of tangled limbs and feathers. The sunlight that was streaming persistently in through the window informing him he’d slept till morning.   
As his mind began to piece together his current position it took him a moment or two to figure out which limbs were his and which ones belonged to the body curled beside him. Dean raised himself partially off Cas’ still bare chest to gaze down at the angel in his arms, contentment rolling through his psyche.

Cas’ face looked tranquil, his eyes closed, long eyelashes fluttering softly against his cheeks. Dean leant forward and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth. “You awake?” He murmured into the skin.

Cas smiled shyly at him as he flickered his eyes open, “Yes.” Cas’ smile grew as he took in Dean’s face above him, “Hello Dean.”

Dean grinned back as he placed his head on the pillow next to Cas’, quite content to lay next to his angel for awhile, “Mornin’ Cas.”

Cas rolled over to face him properly, one hand coming up to rest over Dean’s waist, the other tracing light fingers around Dean’s jaw and over his cheekbones.

“How did you sleep?” Cas asked quietly.

Dean beamed, “Better than normal. I could get used to this.” Dean motioned to the wing that was still wrapped around him, as he absentmindedly ran his fingers in and out of the feathers. The appendage had been more than enough to keep Dean warm.

“Good,” Cas stated. The angel leant forward to press a kiss to Dean’s lips quickly, “So it was satisfactory?” Cas paused, “You know, the events of last night.”

Dean chuckled, “You’re asking me if I liked the sex?”

Cas blushed, averting his gaze, but nodded.

“Hmmm,” Dean made a contemplating sound, “I suppose it was adequate.”

Cas opened his mouth to state that Dean should have thought it was more than adequate since he was sure the hunter had almost passed out after climaxing, but he noticed the smirk on Dean’s face before he started, realization that Dean was just teasing him sunk in.

Cas rolled his eyes and mumbled a disgruntled, “I’ll teach you about adequate.”

Dean laughed quietly again, “That’s very mature Cas.” Cas gave a huff but his expression soon cleared, his eyes still gazing fondly across to Dean. “So you’ll keep these around right?” Dean gave a gentle tug on one of the longer feathers he had in his grasp.

“As much as you do not have a problem with me having plumage Dean, I think it would make walking down a street slightly too conspicuous.”

Dean pouted but rectified his meaning, “But when we’re alone?”

“I will allow my wings to manifest whenever you see fit.” Cas shrugged his shoulders moving the feathers around, “I’ll admit having them like this feels less constricting. But that doesn’t explain why you seem so fascinated by them.”

Dean shrugged, “They’re awesome,” he said simply. “We didn’t get to talk about it much last night, but do you feel ok? Is everything back to normal?”

Cas nodded, “My system has completely averted to its original state, everything’s fine.”

Dean chewed absentmindedly at the inside of his cheek before continuing, “You ate dinner last night.”

Cas smiled, “I have never required sustenance Dean, however I might have developed a certain fondness for some of your particular food groups. Eating is rather enjoyable at times, and since it doesn’t affect our vessels in any negative way there is no harm in it. If there was I’m sure Gabriel wouldn’t be able to consume as many sweets as he manages to.”

Dean nodded, grinning, “I like it when you eat.”

“I had noticed,” Cas smiled.

“And sleep.” Dean added as an afterthought. Dean picked up one of Cas’ hands with his own, twirling their fingers around together. Dean placed a kiss to the back of Cas’ knuckles. “I’d been meaning to ask. Even before all of this, and not to make a situation awkward or anything, but Jimmy’s not still floating around in there is he?”

Cas chuckled, “I suppose I never did explain Jimmy to you. You have nothing to worry about, he has been gone for quite some time.”

Dean nudged at Cas to explain more.

“It was after Lucifer caused me to explode.” Dean grimaced at the memory. “When I was put back it was minus Jimmy, he was sent to find peace. The connection I had with this vessel became stronger as soon as I was the only occupant. It was probably that reason why the witches curse was able to affect my mind so much. Whatever happens to this body effects me more now than it would have when Jimmy was still in residence. Not many angels have ever connected themselves so solely with such a destructible essence.” 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to run softly prodding hands over each other’s bodies, or in Dean’s case, wings. Dean couldn’t quite fathom that he had somehow managed to achieve everything he wanted; Cas, his perfect angel, wrapped in his arms with no intention of leaving.

Cas was absently tracing his fingers around Dean’s tattoo before he let out a deep sigh, “Dean, there is something I do need to tell you.”

“Shoot.”

“You’ll be mad,” Cas warned.

 Dean raised his eyebrows, “I doubt it Cas.”

“It involves Crowley,” Cas continued, his eyes rested firmly away from Dean, though he kept his hand paused over Dean’s heart.

Dean perked up a little more at that and recalled, “This have anything to do with why you were telling me to stay away from him?”

Cas nodded glumly, “I know I’ve entered into a mistake, but if you could keep in mind that I made the choice when I thought I was out of options. I mean, Sam was in the pit, you were trying to live a normal life, my siblings were all in quarrel.”

Dean picked Cas’ chin up so he could look into blue eyes again, “Cas? Did you make a deal with Crowley?”

Cas nodded, his eyes still downcast, “I am truly sorry Dean. I know I have to fix it.” Dean stayed silent. Cas began to feel uncomfortable, “I’ll leave.”

Dean grabbed Cas firmly before he could get any ideas about fluttering off, “Don’t be stupid Cas.” Dean sighed, “You’re right, _we’ll_ just have to fix it.” Dean smiled softly, “Although I think from now on you should consult with me before any important decisions need to be made.” Dean’s brow dipped in thought, “Besides, you’re an Angel. If you break a deal with a demon what are the consequences? It’s not like he can steal your soul. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“Invoking the wrath of the King of Hell could potentially be problematic,” Cas stated.

“Pfft, King of Hell. I’ve faced worse.”

Cas began to regain his smile, “So you’re truly not upset?” 

Dean shrugged, then looked slightly concerned “I’m just so thrilled about this…” He gestured between the two of them, “Us. That you probably could have told me you’d resurrected Lucifer and I wouldn’t be overly distressed.”

“Thank you Dean.”

Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss, their tongues lightly teasing at each other. “Anytime Cas. Although like I said, big decisions, consult with me.”

Cas grinned and nodded.

“Also,” Dean added, “No Crowley talk is ever to be permitted in bed again. So not the way to turn a guy on, Cas.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Duly noted.”

Dean went back to running his hands over Cas, pausing when he reached his ribs and felt Cas squirm slightly. Dean repeated the motion, with more intention this time, Cas squirmed again.

“Cas?”

“That feels uncomfortable Dean.”

Dean sat up a little straighter, his attention peaked, “Cas are you still ticklish?” 

“What? No!” the angel sounded insulted at the insinuation.

“You so are!” Dean laughed, launching himself on Cas before he could escape.

Dean used all his skills he’d mastered from being an older brother to soon have Cas in a fit of hysterics under him. Cas could barely produce any legible words in an attempt to make Dean stop.

When Dean finally collapsed worn out beside him neither one of them could wipe the grins off their faces. Cas curled back up into Dean’s side, his head resting over Dean’s fast paced heart.

Dean snorted to himself as he recalled some of the strange events he’d had to deal with over the past few days. Events that had defiantly caused an emotional roller coaster that Dean had never believed he would be man enough to deal with.

Cas raised a questioning brow at Dean’s sound of humor from above him.

“Just thinking,” Dean responded, “About the fact that _you_ totally had a complete emotional breakdown.”

Cas scowled, “I can hardly be held accountable for my actions Dean. I had the mentality of a child.”

Dean laughed, “Seriously though, you had a meltdown on the hood of a car.”

Cas withdrew his hands from Dean’s body to fold his arms tightly across his chest. “It is not funny Dean.” Cas pouted, “Besides I had excellent reasoning.”

“You _had_ an absolute tantrum,” Dean grinned.

Cas rolled over in defiance, his back now facing Dean firmly. Dean had to duck slightly so his head wasn’t swiped by the side of a fast moving wing.

Dean gave another chuckle. He moved up behind Cas, winding his arms around his waist to pull Cas’ back flush against his chest, tangling their legs back together.

Dean pressed his lips against the back of Cas’ neck, before moving his head next to Cas’ ear. “You know, emotional breakdown on the hood of a Chevy,” Dean pecked at Cas’ soft skin again, “I think that qualifies you as an official Winchester.”

Cas couldn’t hold back the grin that split his face at Dean’s words. Warmth spreading to fill him whole at Dean’s adoring tone. Cas turned to look over his shoulder, finding Dean’s tender green gaze watching him softly. For the first time in his existence Cas was certain that he was where he was meant to be. Still grinning like a maniac Cas leant forward and sealed his lips with Deans flawlessly.

-

The transition between travelling and hunting without Cas and now with him was almost faultless.

Sam being the one to pose the only complaint when Dean shoved his brother into the back seat of the Impala, stating that the change would do them good when really he just wanted to be able to keep his hand firmly twined with Cas’ as he drove. Motel room stops also had them booking two adjoining rooms instead of their usual one with two queens. As supportive as Sam was, he didn’t fancy hearing any nightly activities that his brother and there angel wished to partake in. 

Everything else had gone smoothly, Cas’ abilities being much more of an assistance than a hindrance when it came to ganking monsters.

It took just under three weeks of the new arrangement of incorporating Cas into their lives before the trickster managed to track the three of them down, looking to check in on his baby bro, Balthazar following closely in tow.

Dean, Sam and Cas had been set up in a motel in south Wyoming, case information spread all around them. Sam and Cas arguing faintly whether there most likely suspect for the attacks on the state was a ghost or a demon. Dean had stopped listening too closely to their words awhile ago and was flicking his way slowly through television channels before the distinct sound of wings came from the corner of the room. The two angels appearing before them wore beaming faces and held mischief in their eyes.

“How ya doin’ Cassie?” Gabriel asked, leaning over to ruffle Castiel’s hair where he was perched on the corner of the bed.

At the same time Balthazar drawled, “How are our lovebirds?”

Cas and Dean ignored them both firmly as Sam chuckled.

“Sammy!” Gabriel exclaimed with another grin, adding a wink for good measure.

“Whatever you two want, the answer is no.” Dean said firmly, turning back to face the television.

“Now that’s no way to talk to your no doubt future brother in laws,” Gabriel smirked, plopping himself on the couch next to Dean. “The way you two are making at it you’ll be hitched before we know it.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say Gabriel.”

“We just wanted to come and make sure you weren’t depriving our Cassie of anything,” Balthazar declared, “Can’t have you going back to your old denying ways.”

“Exactly,” Gabriel turned to look at Cas, “Is he pleasing you sexually Cassie?”

Gabriel hooted his laughter and Balthazar smirked as both Dean and Cas went bright red.

“Get out! Both of you,” Dean commanded to no effect.

“Oh calm down Dean-o. We’re just teasing.” Gabriel chuckled again.

Dean stood up and moved away from the ridiculous angel, going to seat himself next to his own less bizarre one. It was times like this that Dean was glad he managed to snag the only seemingly levelheaded angel this side of heaven.

“We actually had a job for the three of you,” Balthazar affirmed, “if you’re up for it that is.”

“What is it?” Sam asked, finally taking some interest in the conversation.

“There’s a nest of vampires, their numbers growing steadily, and leaving quite their mark over in Chicago.”

“And you can’t take care of it yourself?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“Oh you boys know how I don’t like getting my hands dirty,” Gabriel stated slyly, “Well dirty with monsters anyway.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before agreeing, “Suppose we could take a look since you lot are still a bunch of lazy dicks.”

“After we’re finished here of course,” Sam added.

Gabriel smiled at the three of them, “Well, you do happen to have one of our best and brightest siding with you now. A little help here and there would seem only fair.”

“You want to trade Cas out for services?” Dean almost growled.

“No,” Gabriel stated fairly, “I just need a reason to come check on him every known again. Ensure you’re still treating him right.”

“Gabriel,” Cas began, “You know that is not necessary.”

“Well then what can I say. I’d simply be bored without you.”

Sam, Dean and Cas all sighed heavily. They knew they were fighting a losing battle when it came to fending Gabriel and his already made plans off.

“Well thanks for everything Gabe. We’ll get on your little vamp problem. You can leave now.” Dean waved his hand.

“What! No way! You may have a short memory but I’m also here to collect on that date I was promised with the three of you!” Gabriel stated loudly, a cheesy smile once again plastered across his face.

Dean jumped to his feet, Cas and Sam looked on in a state of concern, as they were both certain that Dean was going to be the one coming off second best, as the Winchester finally tried his hand at tackling an over exuberant, cackling, arch angel.  
  


 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all folks! Thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. I seem to have became slightly (overly, whatever) addicted to writing Dean/Cas after this, so if you like my writing style keep your eyes peeled because there are plenty of various stories still to come!


End file.
